Cheater Cheater
by BlackBee
Summary: When your marriage to your best friend falls apart due to his job and leaves you broken and then you meet a guy who you believe is your soul mate, what are you to do? How can you fix what is broken? KyuuNaru. Yaoi. Rated T for now. Modern!AU
1. Prologue

SECOND NEW STORY!

Because like I said, new chapter has me excited.

I will admit right now that this particular story will probably be the hardest for me to write due to what it's about lol. I will try my best to do it justice anyway.

Rated T for now. I'm not sure if I will ever bump the rating up to M though.

Please enjoy!

* * *

><p>It was 7:00 on the dot when Naruto got up from the comfy chair and went to the kitchen to make dinner.<p>

It was 7:30 when dinner was finished and Naruto started setting the table up for two.

It was 7:40 when Naruto had his plate ready and was sitting down at the table, waiting.

It was 8:45 when Naruto realized he was lied to and that he would have to eat alone again.

It was 9:00 when Naruto finished clearing up the kitchen and packed all of the leftovers into the fridge.

It was 9:02 when Naruto sat back in the comfy chair and started staring at the TV.

It was 11:57 when Naruto finally got up again and made his way through the large, cold, and empty estate to the master bedroom.

It was 12:38 when Naruto finished his nightly rituals and laid down on his side on the large empty bed, getting under the covers that provided him with no warmth.

It was 2:30 before he finally fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>"Good morning Sasuke," Naruto said with a smile when he came into the kitchen. Sasuke didn't answer as he kept his eyes on the paper he was reading, coffee in hand, open briefcase on the table. Naruto's smile lessened. Sasuke was also wearing his suit already.<p>

"How was work yesterday?" Naruto asked politely.

"Fine," Sasuke grunted, still reading his paper.

"When'd you get back?"

Sasuke didn't answer. Naruto figured he wouldn't.

"I left dinner in the fridge. I made a lot so I hope you helped yourself."

Sasuke again, didn't answer.

Naruto was standing in the kitchen doorway wearing his pajamas while his husband ignored him for his work. Again. By this point, Naruto didn't even have the urge to fidget awkwardly. He instead just walked over to the pantry and pulled out a box of pancake mix.

"Would you like some breakfast?"

"Don't bother. I'm leaving for work in ten minutes," Sasuke said sipping more of his coffee. Naruto looked down.

"Oh. Okay then. I'll just make some pancakes for myself then," he mumbled before walking over to the counter to get started. It was silent in the kitchen but Naruto was used to that. Didn't mean he still sometimes tried to fix it. So when his pancakes were on the stove he tried to start some light conversation.

"You sure are working hard huh? Is it another big case?"

Naruto heard Sasuke sigh in frustration behind him.

"Can you stop talking? I really have to focus on this."

"Sorry Sasuke," Naruto said. He kept his voice steady and apologetic. He hid the hurt he felt that Sasuke turned down yet another chance at having a conversation with his husband. The first conversation they would've had in months.

"Never mind. Talk all you want I have to go," Sasuke replied. He drank the last bit of his coffee before throwing it away in the trash. He gathered up his papers and briefcase and without even a good-bye, walked out the door leaving Naruto alone in the Uchiha estate again.

"See ya," he said to no one. He stared blankly at the wall right in front of him, not even noticing as his pancakes burned and burned.

* * *

><p>And that is it!<p>

Sorry no chapter 1 to go along with it :(. I actually have some of it written but it's not complete yet.

Hope you enjoyed this!

Do note that this along with October 10th, and Anything That Can Go Wrong, will all be focused on once Technically I Never Lied is complete. I mean October 10th will still get chapter 4 soon but I wouldn't expect updates for this story and ATCGW until TINL is finished.

But eh. WHo knows? I didn't expect to update October 10th so soon either. But if the people want! They shall receive!

Please tell me what you think of this!

EDIT: Fixing typos. Oh do note I will NOT bash Sasuke in this(or at the very least try really hard not to).


	2. Chapter 1

Here it is! Chapter 1!

I have several concrete ideas for this fic and now the hassle is just planning out each individual chapter haha.

_Anon Review Replies:_

_Panglossequalsstupid - Oh don't worry. Sasuke will get his hehe ;P. I don't condone character-bashing but I do believe in karmic justice. Haha thank you :)! I know the prologue was short(and unoriginal lol) but that is a treat since I am incapable of writing short stuff unless I really try(as you will learn lol). I can tell you now that this will most likely have long chapters from now on(unless I get a stylistic idea that I cannot ignore)._

_I hope you enjoyed my other stories!_

Please enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Thank you for your time. See you in a few days Uchiha-san."<p>

A tall, red-haired man bowed to a black-haired male behind a desk. The man behind the desk only nodded in reply and the red-head with his briefcase in hand walked out. Once outside of the office he took the time to roll his eyes.

Sasuke Uchiha was a prick. Not much of a smiler either. He sure tried his best to make someone uncomfortable. But that didn't matter to Kurama. Sasuke could spend his free time glaring at kids from his porch for all he cared. It's not like he'll ever have to deal with him personally very much. All that mattered was that Sasuke Uchiha was the top lawyer in the country and was head of the top law firm in the country, the Uchiha Law Firm.

The same law firm that _may_(if these next few interviews go right) be able to become a part of Juubi's legal team. Had he any less dignity(and was in a much less public place where there were no cameras), Kurama would've done a victory dance. It took all his will power not to do a victory pump. Instead he grinned like a man who had everything going right for him as he walked down the hallway of the top floor in Uchiha Law Firm building to the elevator.

And even in the elevator he held it together. But he couldn't lie, he was feeling incredibly giddy. Having an Uchiha as his lawyer would make his company, Juubi, unstoppable. And this first interview, as odd as it was given Sasuke's personality, went very well. It was great. It was so great because this firm didn't usually cover companies. It usually covered individuals, rich individuals, but still.

By agreeing to protect Juubi, this would be a huge step up for the both of them. Kurama because his last legal team was made up of failures(and his company deserved nothing but the best given all the effort he puts into it), and the Uchiha because it would mean branching his law firm out and getting more customers.

It was a win-win situation for both.

When the elevator stopped on the garage floor Kurama walked out still with a large grin on his face. Pulling out his keys he noted that this definitely was a cause for celebration. Maybe he'll invite the guys and two gals out to the bar tonight to celebrate and pick up a good lay. He could really use a good lay. It would be the perfect end to his perfect day.

All he needed was...the...perfect...lay.

Kurama froze as he stared at the blond coming up towards him. Wild, spiky, golden blond hair with bangs that fell into the bluest blue eyes he had ever seen. Bronze, tan skin from the top of his forehead to his sandaled feet(was it natural? Kurama would _love_ to find out). Three whisker-like scars on each of his cheeks that made the boy look like a fox(Kurama's favorite animal). A large box in his hands completed the perfect picture. Kurama licked his lips.

Forget a bar pick-up. Delivery boy here would do.

"Well, well, well the Uchiha Law Firm sure doesn't pull any stops. Even the delivery boy has to be top notch," he commented. He smirked when the blond stopped and looked at him.

"Are you talking to me?"

"Who else here has such a sweet ass?"

The blond paused and looked at his butt. His face flushed as he looked back at Kurama. Cute.

"Thank you," he mumbled.

"Why so timid? Is it the setting? How about I take to you a much more _comfortable_ setting?" As soon as Kurama asked that he realized what he was doing. How did he even know if this delivery guy even swung that way? Damn his good moods. That was the only drawback, he thought less when he was happy.

"I have to deliver this box to my friend," the blond fidgeted nervously.

"Right, right sorry. I kind of jumped ahead of myself there," Kurama said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "I'm just in a really good mood. Though I hardly doubt you care...but anyway! To make up for this little faux pas how about I offer you a drink? I know a really good place!'

The blond looked everywhere but at the Kurama and the red-head cursed his mouth. Well now he might be in trouble. He better get out of here before he screws up even more and make everything even more awkward.

Pretending to look at his watch he hastily said, "Oh look at the time! Sorry but I really have to be somewhere. If you still want me to make it up to you here's my number. It doesn't have to be a drink by the way. It can be dinner or lunch or hell a ride to the park or something."

Okay now he was rambling and still sounding like he was hitting on the attractive blond. He needed to leave and make sure not to mention this to anybody. He quickly pulled out a small notepad he carried in his pocket at all times and a pen and wrote down his number. He then held out and to his surprise, the blond actually took it.

With one last 'see ya' he walked away. It didn't matter too much what the delivery boy did with that number. He was slightly disappointed that he missed out on lying with the attractive blond, but at this point he hoped the boy wouldn't run inside a building full of lawyers and scream sexual harassment.

* * *

><p>Once in the elevator, Naruto thought deeply about what had just happened.<p>

That guy in the garage was really strange Naruto thought. He was really chatty too. It was foreign to hear as the only person he interacted daily with, and sometimes not even that, was Sasuke.

So had Sasuke not left this strange box at their house before he left, Naruto would've missed the opportunity for a (brief)conversation with a chatty stranger. But if he felt weird talking to the guy then he felt even weirder accepting his number. That guy was definitely flirting with him, wasn't he? He complimented his...Naruto blushed and looked at his butt again before quickly straightening up.

It wasn't right. He was married. And even if Sasuke hasn't been the ideal husband since he took over the family business and Naruto himself hasn't had a social life since then either, that didn't make it okay to go out with a stranger who flirted with him. Even if he somehow convinced himself it would a friendly outing, the first one in a long time, it still wouldn't sit right with his heart. He needed to stay loyal to Sasuke and only Sasuke and he can't let that strange, attractive man jeopardize that.

Not that that man _could_ jeopardize it. Because Naruto is loyal to the end and would never stray. Ever.

But he couldn't be _rude_ and say no could he? No. The piece of paper with the number on it was in his pocket for now, but once he got home he would find a way to get rid of it. He couldn't throw it away here. If the janitor told Sasuke about a strange piece of paper with a phone number on it found in the trash, he'd get suspicious. All the employees knew each other so the phone number would be foreign and since there is a strict no-romancing-people-who-walk-in policy, Sasuke could ask around and then find out Naruto was there.

Even if it was just to deliver a box, Naruto wasn't supposed to be here. He wasn't allowed to be here.

The rule hurts him a lot, but he could understand it. He didn't want to distract his hardworking husband from his work and he also didn't want to distract any of his old friends. Naruto will admit he can be a bit of a clown sometimes. Add that to the fact that his only experiences with law is all the times he got arrested in his youth and it is best for everyone if he just stays out of the way and stays home.

Today he couldn't stay home as he was the only one who could deliver this box. But Sasuke probably won't buy that. He would probably come up with a smarter way to have it delivered, a way Naruto is too dumb to think of. But dumb or not, Naruto was at least smart enough to know that Sasuke couldn't see him. This is why he is giving the box to a good-standing employee and an old, personal friend of his.

The elevator dinged as it reached the floor where said employee's office is. Naruto quietly walked out of the elevator and down the hallway where he saw a familiar pink-haired woman locking the door to her office. She nearly dropped her purse in shock when she saw him.

"N-Naruto?"

Naruto smiled a small smile in her direction. It really did feel good to see her again. "Hi Sakura."

She stood stock still for a few seconds before Naruto found out that she felt the same way. Sakura let out a cry of joy and ran up to pull Naruto into a tight hug.

"Naruto! I can't believe it! It feels like it's been forever since I've seen you!"

Naruto fidgeted uncomfortably. Not just because the large box he was holding was pressing against his torso but because Sakura's voice was too loud. He was already at risk because of the security cameras. The last thing he wanted was Sasuke hearing his arrival. Maybe he should've tried harder to get someone else to come in his place.

"Sakura? Could you please lower your voice a little? You know the rule here."

He could feel Sakura flinch before she pulled away, a large, toothy smile on her face.

"Sorry Naruto. I guess I got a bit too excited to see you. But really I want to know how you're doing. How are you? What have you been doing lately? Have you been having fun? Are you-"

"Uh! Sakura? As much as I would love to catch up, I really have to get out of here. I just came to give you this,' Naruto cut in holding up the box. "Sasuke left it at our house this morning, I don't know if he needs it or not but just to be sure, can you give it to him?"

Sakura looked disappointed as she took the box and Naruto felt bad but he couldn't run the risk of distracting Sasuke. He just couldn't. He waved good-bye and turned around to leave when he was stopped by Sakura's call.

"Wait! I'm heading off to lunch right now actually. So why don't I hurry and deliver this to Sasuke and then you and I can go somewhere to catch up?"

"I didn't bring any money with me," Naruto mumbled. Sakura waved his statement off.

"Don't worry about it! I'd be happy to buy us both lunches. It's the least I can do."

Naruto found that statement confusing. Sakura didn't owe him anything as far as he was aware of. If anything, he owed her and everyone else in this building for not communicating with them for so long. But he had a reason for it. They were working for the best law firm in the country. They couldn't be sidetracked by his shenanigans and Sasuke will be angry if Sakura comes back late from lunch because of him. So with a heavy heart, he declined Sakura's offer.

"Sorry Sakura."

"But Naruto...What if we invite the others? I'm not the only one on my lunch break you know."

Naruto just shook his head. She sighed sadly and Naruto felt bad. But he felt worse when she glared at him. He excepted a well-deserved speech on what a lousy friend he is, but the words she said surprised him.

"Something has happen to you. You're not Naruto anymore. And I'm...really concerned."

Naruto eyed Sakura in confusion.

"You're 25-years-old Naruto, and do you even go out anymore? Other than to make a simple, little delivery to your husband?"

"This wasn't a simple delivery Sakura. That box could be extremely important," and it could be. It's possible it wasn't, but Naruto hoped it was. He would like to think he's done more for his husband other than clean the house Sasuke is rarely in and cook food Sasuke'll occasionally eat.

"My point still stands Naruto. I'm worried, heck we're all worried."

"Even Sasuke?"

Sakura winced the tiniest bit before plastering on a fake smile and nodding. "Yeah even Sasuke."

Naruto frowned. "But Sasuke hasn't said anything about-"

"Who cares about what Sasuke has and hasn't said! This is about _your_ personal life Naruto which is extremely important for your development into a fine, young man."

Naruto allowed himself to smile the tiniest bit. This was Sakura's 'medic' instincts speaking. In college the girl was set on becoming a nurse, she even got into nursing school and interned under the best nurse in the country, a woman named Shizune. But sometime in the last two years, Sasuke somehow convinced Sakura to use her giant brain to help him with his firm.

Naruto assumed it was the pay. Nursing school wasn't cheap for Sakura's family and as far as Naruto knew the pinkette was still trying to become a registered nurse.

But what about him?

"I'm _sure_ Sasuke won't mind if you go out and enjoy yourself. I mean come on! How long has it been since you went out and enjoyed yourself? Been on a date?"

When she put it that way...Naruto was reminded of the phone number in his pocket. He thought about telling Sakura about it. Maybe even bragging a little that even though this is the first time he had been out in a while, he still managed to score a date. But he couldn't. Because...

"I know you _think_ need Sasuke for the second part. But that's only for a romantic setting! A friendly little outing won't kill you. In fact, using my expertise I would say it's beneficial."

When she put it _that_ way...Naruto was a lot less sure of burning the piece of paper when he got home. He needed to think and he needed to go. Shaking his head at his friend Naruto said,

"Sorry Sakura. Maybe next time we can hang out but I need to go home now. I'm distracting you and I need to get started on a little cleaning."

"Cleaning for who? You practically live there by yourself!" Sakura shouted in anger. Naruto flinched at the low blow and Sakura looked horrified at her words before profusely apologizing.

"I'm so sorry Naruto! The words slipped and I didn't mean to upset-"

"It's okay Sakura. I have to go."

Sakura let out a sad sigh. "Okay. But just, please remember what I said Naruto. You're young, you have nothing to do, and it doesn't matter what Sasuke has or hasn't told you. Just...seize the day! Seize every opportunity you have! You can do something with your life that doesn't involve Sasuke! I know you can! Don't be afraid of anything!"

Naruto knew Sakura was just trying to be upbeat and cheer him up(and alleviate her guilt for pointing out the horrible truth-a horrible _aspect_-about his relationship with Sasuke). He knew her words shouldn't have that much impact because she didn't understand the position he was in.

But still, in the elevator, he thought about them carefully while fingering the piece of paper in his pocket.

* * *

><p>The first thing Naruto did when he got home was immediately pick up the phone to make a call. Not to the stranger, but to Sasuke.<p>

He usually tried to avoid talking to Sasuke when he was at work in order to not distract him. Sasuke told him once to only call him in emergencies. This wasn't an emergency per se, but it was pretty important wasn't it? He _needed_ to do this because he was now being faced with a decision he hasn't had to face in a very long time.

So he punched in a number he knew by heart, Sasuke's cell phone. Not his work phone, because the last time he called Sasuke on his work phone Sasuke got angry. Only in emergencies he said, like the house is burning down or they got robbed. Naruto only called it that time because he knew it was the only phone Sasuke was guaranteed to answer.

Sure enough, after a couple of rings he heard Sasuke's voice mail. At the tone he quickly and nervously said,

"Hey Sasuke! It's Naruto. I'm sorry to bother you at work and I know you don't like it, but I was wondering if you wanted to do something special tonight. I could call a nice restaurant and set up reservations? And I could also get a movie or something we can entertain ourselves with. It'll be fun won't it? Please call me back when you get the chance okay? Bye! I love you!"

And with that he ended the message. He let out a huge sigh before plopping on the stainless, white couch. That was a little harder than it should've been; asking his husband out on a date. And he knew in his heart he won't get a call back and if he does, by then it'll be far too late. But he was hoping for once that Sasuke would surprise him.

Though he doubted it.

So maybe Naruto should do the surprising? Make the house look romantic, pop in a romantic movie, wear something sexy, and cook Sasuke's favorite dishes? It wasn't like he needed Sasuke's approval to be spontaneous did he? He could start right now, since he had the time.

But as Naruto sat up, he thought about last night. He thought about the miracle of miracles that happened when Sasuke actually _answered _his cell phone. He thought about how happy he was when he got Sasuke to _promise_ he would be home at 7:30 to enjoy dinner with him and he remembered the stale but way too accustomed disappointment that came when Sasuke broke that promise.

It wasn't anything new.

And just because Sasuke didn't answer his cell phone this time, Naruto knew today wasn't going to _be_ anything new. He was set up for another lonely night. No! Naruto shook his head to clear the negative thoughts. There was always hope that things will be different _today_. Just because it hasn't been any different lately, didn't mean that it would stay that way.

Right?

Good things happen to those who wait. Naruto just needed to be a little more patient.

But his patience never did pay off.

3:30 came and went. As did 4:20. By 5:30 the November sun was below the horizon and Naruto was biting his fingernails and severely itching to call Sasuke again. Finally at 6:15, the phone rang loudly in the silent, dark house. He picked it up and got what deep down, he expected to get.

"I thought I told you to only call me if there is an emergency when I'm at work," Sasuke said. He didn't yell. Sasuke almost never yelled.

"I know but, I mean I thought it was important at least. We never spend any time together Sasuke and I wanted to know if I can set something up early for us so that when you come home-"

"You don't ever think do you? Or maybe you just don't listen."

"What?" Naruto heard Sasuke sigh loudly in frustration.

"I'm _busy_ Naruto. I have too many things to do here. I just met up with a very important potential client earlier and I have too many decisions to make. I don't have time for your little fairytale dates. My family's company is depending on me and I can't afford to let it down. You _know_ that."

"But we-"

"I don't. Have. Time."

It was silent on both ends. Naruto couldn't tell what Sasuke was thinking. Probably annoyed that once again he had to tell Naruto how busy he was.

"I just thought..."

"When I do have time, you'll be the first to know."

"So you're not coming home tonight."

"Don't count on it."

"Okay," Naruto muttered. He didn't know what was worse, the fact that he couldn't keep the disappointment out of his voice when he knew Sasuke wouldn't want to hear it. Or the fact that Sasuke proved him right by hanging up right after, not even a 'good-bye' or an 'I love you' to be heard.

Naruto slowly put the phone back in its place and fell onto the sofa. He was disappointed. He was hurt. And there was nothing he could do about it. Sometimes he thought that Sasuke wasn't even trying anymore. But whenever he did, it made him even more depressed so he tried to think that Sasuke _wanted_ to try but couldn't because of work.

After all he said when he had some free time, he would let Naruto know first right?

Right. But even that uplifting thought did little to quell the sadness in him. With a sad groan, he curled up on the couch. He didn't even feel like making himself dinner. It was when he turned over, ready to bury his face in the folds of the couch in a half-hearted attempt to suffocate himself that he remembered what was in his pocket.

He sat straight up and pulled out the piece of paper. He meant to get rid of it earlier today. He wanted to do it in a way that left no evidence of its existence like burning it or running some water on it until it was a soggy, unrecognizable, bunch of pieces in the garbage disposal.

But he never actually got around to doing it. If he did, it wouldn't be in his hand, the number as clear as day.

There was a risk. Maybe. Not a risk like a cheating risk. But there was a risk. What if this guy was psycho and attacked him or something? Naruto let out a quiet little scoff. Maybe that would be a good thing. Maybe then Sasuke would finally find the free time that constantly eluded him. Naruto shook his head to rid himself of that thought. He didn't like to think bitterly about his husband. He was working hard to live up to the family name and Naruto knew it. It wasn't his fault he had so much to do.

It wasn't anyone's fault.

It was purely circumstantial. One day, Sasuke would get the hang of things and they'll be just like before when they were dating and when they first got married.

But until then...

Sakura's words rang in his ears. Seize the day(well night now). Seize the opportunities. The opportunity to go out with someone didn't come often to him. And this stranger, whoever he is, wasn't someone Naruto had ever seen before. He looked powerful. If he didn't have any obligation to Sasuke, like his employees, then spending one little night, getting one little drink with him, shouldn't harm Sasuke in any way. It wasn't like Naruto would be distracting anyone from any duties or obligations.

And secretly, deep, deep down, Naruto wanted to go because this was the first time in a very long time that someone has _complimented_ him and offered to take him out.

But to think that way was horrible because it implied there was a cheating-risk and there wasn't. But to think in the way of a 'friendly outing' and to think in a way of 'this guy just wants to make up for coming on to me earlier', implies there is no risk. Naruto is just being friendly.

Maybe Sakura was wrong. It does matter what Sasuke has said. He said he wouldn't be home tonight, which also means he won't even be back for breakfast. And it does matter what Sasuke hasn't said. He hasn't said the words 'how was your day' or 'what did you do while I was at work' in much too long.

So if Naruto goes out, Sasuke won't notice.

Not that that's a _good_ thing, Naruto thought as he picked up the phone. He wasn't trying to be sneaky or anything. It's just Naruto knew better than anyone that Sasuke couldn't be deterred from his work. And knowing that Naruto was going out with another man who is quite clearly attracted to him would just distract him.

It would do more harm than good so it was better for Naruto to take this opportunity and never let Sasuke know about it.

It was just a little friendly outing anyway.

* * *

><p>Kurama was ready. He was so ready to end this day on a great note.<p>

After the odd, yet fantastic, meeting at noon with his hopefully new lawyer, things for the rest of the day have been nothing but good for him. Meetings at his own company were easy. His top employees actually decided to work hard today. And there were no incoming calls about failing business in other areas. The only issue was his fucked up legal team whining about the injustice of their pink slips, but they are on Kurama's ignore list. They should've paid attention in law school.

Tonight he was going out to a nice club with some of his best friends to celebrate a very good day. Though he had a different place in mind, one where it would be easy to pick someone up for the night, he didn't mind this place. Besides, he can easily find someone. Not everyone in a classy club can stay classy around him, he smirked. He just needed to lay on the charm.

He glanced at his clock and noticed he was going to be a bit late. Ah well, he was the boss. His best friends doubled as his top employees and they knew by now that even they needed to wait for him. It was how things were done. He grabbed his wallet and as soon as Kurama opened the door to his garage, the phone rang. He let out an annoyed sigh and went back in to answer.

"Hello? This is Kurama speaking," he answered making sure to keep the annoyance he felt out of his voice.

"Hi," the familiar voice from the other end answered. Kyuubi's eyes widened. He could easily recognize that voice. It was the delivery boy.

"I was wondering...is your offer for a drink...is it still valid?"

Kyuubi grinned. How incredibly lucky! It looks like the attractive, delivery boy wasn't angry about their earlier interaction. But Kurama didn't realize he had accidentally given the boy his home phone number as he was intending to give him his work phone. Tonight his mistake was perfect. But it might be worrying a bit down the line. He thought to himself that as soon as the night was over he should change his number just in case. His friends will probably bitch and moan but Kurama has met quite a few stalkers in his 27 years of life. Better to be safe than sorry.

"Of course. You have perfect timing actually."

"I do?" How cute! Delivery boy sounded so surprised.

"Yeah you caught me just as I was about to head out. Lucky you," he said. Yes, it was lucky for the delivery boy and for Kurama. A few seconds later and they would've lost the chance to meet up tonight. Hopefully do more but Kurama never counted his chickens before they hatched. Especially since this offer was made as an apology for his borderline if not outright sexual harassment earlier.

The little gasp he made was cute though. And so was his stuttering before he finally gulped and said,

"I like feeling lucky."

"That's good! Meet me at this nice little place downtown and I'll help you feel like the luckiest guy in the world," and then Kurama realized it was that kind of talk that may have got him in trouble in the first and quickly said, "by buying you a nice drink!"

Though he wondered if that was necessary, as he could've sworn he heard a faint laugh on the other end. But the blond delivery boy didn't sound happy when he spoke again.

"I don't have a car. And downtown is a little far from where I am right now."

Kyuubi frowned. Well that sucks. There was the public transit system but that shitty, confusing thing...eh. Delivery boy should be worth the gas. At the very least he'll be something nice to look at. He'll also have to call his friends and tell them he won't be joining them tonight.

"No worries. I can pick you up. Where are you right now?"

15 minutes later and Kurama was rolling up in his nice, red car to a stop just a few short feet away from the entrance to a very large estate. The gate was pretty, the house looked huge, and everything looked so much fancier than his homey little home in his homey little neighborhood. But it also looked a bit gloomier and darker compared to the other estates he had to pass to reach this one.

His whistle of amazement however was saved for the cute blond standing in the corner. Orange was a fitting color for him. And Kurama liked how his blond hair fell around his face, and his blue eyes almost shined in the night(.

As he stopped the car in front of delivery boy and unlocked the doors, the blond hurriedly jumped in. Either he was eager or worried, but that could be addressed later. As soon as the blond finished buckling his seatbelt and looked at him, the red-head smiled his most charming smile and held out his hand.

"I don't believe I ever introduced myself. My name's Kurama."

* * *

><p>About 20 minutes later they were finally walking into the nice restaurant and heading for the bar area. That was the problem with big estates. They were so huge, they had to be far away from civilization in order to take up all of that space. A sociable person like Kurama preferred to be around others.<p>

At least the car ride allowed him and Naruto to get past the small talk stage. During the ride to the restaurant he learned that toned, tan, and sexy's name was Naruto and the reason he was nervous was because the other estates they drove by happened to house some pretty nosy people Kurama could understand. He hated nosy people too. Especially nosy people who were after his business secrets.

They had some polite chat with standard 'who are you' questions, but Kurama noticed that even though they were far away from the nosy neighbors, the blond was still sort of clammed up. The CEO hoped that Naruto will loosen up a bit more here. He could just imagine how attractive the blond would look if he smiled a happy smile instead of 'I'm-gonna-get-in-trouble-I-think-this-is-a-mistake' smile.

It couldn't be because he knew who he was. Even though his business is booming, he liked to be a low-profile CEO. He wanted to be a bit shrouded and ignored by the media, because once you get your name and face out there it is problem after problem and pressure after pressure. The only way he'd get his face in the paper is if he did something outrageously scandalous. And there's no way he'd be that stupid.

For the time being his friend Chōmei was Juubi's spokesperson and she never mentioned him(at his request). So maybe Naruto was just nervous. Well it was a good thing they were where they were.

Sitting on a bar stool he immediately asked Naruto, "So what do you want to drink? Unless you want some food first."

But Naruto sat down next to him, pretty close actually.

"Nah, I'll have a drink first. What will you have?"

"You don't want what I'm having. Since I'll be driving when we leave, I need to keep it light. So order whatever you want. It's my treat," he smiled.

And that was when Kurama finally saw the happy smile he was hoping to see. It was small, but it was still something.

"Okay," Naruto then turned to the bartender and nearly shouted, "hey bartender! We're ready to order!'

After a couple of drinks, Kurama and Naruto were laughing heartily at a silly story Naruto saw on the news this morning.

"He- must've hahaha he-he must've been pissed!" Kurama laughed.

"Yeah I would be pissed too if I was so easily duped," Naruto laughed before he started looking around. Kurama raised an eyebrow. He had noticed that even though Naruto loosened up immensely as the night went on, he also looked around the restaurant a lot. It may be his BAC but Kurama felt himself getting slightly jealous. He wanted those blue eyes with the amazing spark in them to only be on him for their date.

"Do you know someone here?"

"No. I've actually never heard of this place."

"Then why are you looking around? I'm the one you should be focusing on," Kurama said as he grabbed Naruto's head and made the blond face him. "It's almost like you don't want to be seen with me," Kurama pouted feigning hurt.

"Ah no! It's not that I don't want to be seen with you. It's that I can't."

"Oh?...Ohhhh a forbidden outing I see. What's the matter? Your parents will ground you for going out with a stranger?"

Naruto grinned slyly and leaned closer, much to Kurama's excitement.

"Oh no the person I'll get in trouble with will do _much_ worse than that. So shh," Naruto brought his finger up to his lips and softly shhed Kurama. The fact that he was so close made Naruto's breath ghost across Kurama's cheek and the red-head found himself imagining the same feeling but in a different situation. And instead of shhing, Naruto was sighing or moaning or panting.

He immediately crushed those thoughts. A little flirting okay sure, but to jump this far ahead in a public place is not good for his pants.

"My lips are sealed," he promised.

"Good," Naruto whispered, his lips dangerously close to Kurama's. The CEO froze and for a fleeting second, his body tingled with excitement at the thought of contact. But Naruto pulled away, took another sip of his drink, and grinned mischievously at his date.

"I know some funny jokes too. Wanna hear them?"

What Kurama really wanted to do, was bring Naruto to his car as he didn't know if he could make to a house. But he hid this desire by coolly leaning on the bar counter with a smirk.

"Sure. I would love to hear your charming, little laugh all night."

And from then until closing time, Kurama kept control of himself with the jokes, the eye sex, and a cute, little laugh coming from someone with something to hide.

* * *

><p>It was incredibly early in the morning when a nice, red car pulled up to the gates of Naruto's house. Both of the occupants had sobered up to a reasonable level after joking around in the car for some time, but they were nowhere near done. Which is why Kurama stayed and watched Naruto walk up to his front door. It is also why Naruto turned around to speak to him.<p>

"I feel bad that you weren't able to enjoy yourself because you had to drive me home. So how about you come in and enjoy yourself now?"

An invitation? Kurama played it cool. It was best not to jump all over this opportunity. Sounding too eager is a major turn-off in a one-night stand. In Kurama's opinion at least.

"Nonsense I had a good time. I appreciate your offer but I still have to drive home."

"Psssssh!" Naruto waved his hand. "Don't worry about that! You see the size of this house? There's plenty of room for you! And there's no way you'll be able to go home after you've tried some of what I got," Naruto said that last sentence in an almost predatory-like way. It cemented Kurama's decision to stay.

"You don't need to ask anyone's permission?" Kurama smirked getting out of and locking his car and walking to where Naruto was. The blond shook his head.

"Nope! I got the house alllllll to myself tonight and the next morning too. I just cleaned it and I need _someone_ to enjoy my hard work with me. Please?"

Kurama smirked and followed Naruto into his house. What a perfect ending to a perfect day.

* * *

><p>If Sasuke wasn't going to be here to give him satisfaction, a drunk Naruto thought as he pulled an equally drunk Kurama into a hungry kiss, then what's the problem? Sasuke will probably be more mad at the fact that they were out of wine anyway.<p>

He'll have his fun tonight and then dwell on whether or not it was the right decision in the morning.

* * *

><p>And done! Kurama learns that the tan IS natural lol.<p>

Sorry if the NarutoxKurama action went by a bit too fast, but right now they aren't interested in knowing each other. On a mentally intimate level anyways :P.

ooooooooooo Naruto's a baaaaaad boy for not telling Kurama right away that he was married hehe. He's just doing what he wants and not realizing it. He's hiding behind his 'I want to be a good husband!' thoughts.

But you also learned that Sasuke has pretty much drilled into Naruto's head that he's nothing but a distraction :(. Poor thing.

What's gonna happen next? I have already have a plan! Like I said I hope to do this subject matter justice(I don't mind black and white stories but I don't think I can write them). Yes Kurama will be Naruto's prince but he's got to grow into the role(one obstacle as you can see is that he's a pleasure seeker).

And again, I'm not gonna bash Sasuke(even though I don't like him). He has a reason for being an asshole(but that's not to say the reason will be sympathetic or even justified. Just saying that I will try hard not to bash Sasuke. Though I understand if people want to strangle him now. I want to strangle him too). But as i said above he WILL learn the hard way what happens when you ignore the one you're supposed to be committed to.

Still working on DCLT. I'm hoping to have that up soon. I am also thinking about putting up ATCGW's chapter 3 before officially putting it on hiatus. Annnnnd I am working on the 'Extermination' shots in the background as well(Naruto's POV and the sequel!). And I am planning more for FAtZ. I wish I had done more this month but time got away from me :(.

But yeah to end this long A/N please tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 :)!

One of the quick updates lol.

Also I am so sorry I forgot to note this last chapter. But as with October 10th the tailed beasts/Kurama's friends will match the gender of their jinchuuriki. So Matabi/Two tails and Chomei/Seven tails are girls. The rest guys. So sorry I forgot that warning.

This is also long. So please enjoy!

* * *

><p>When Kurama woke up the next morning he noticed he was alone in bed. He didn't think too much about it; especially when a delicious smell flowed through the room. Kurama sniffed at the heavenly smell and smirked. He loved it when one-night stands made him breakfast. Well, as long as it was just a 'thank you for last night' and not a 'you should stay with me' thing.<p>

The red-head rolled out of bed and pulled on his pants. Not even bothering with the shirt, he left the room and using his nose found his way through the large house to the kitchen. There was an odd chill in the air, as if this house was a sad and dark place. But he ignored it for the sake of the food smell.

When he got to the kitchen he leaned on the doorway and took a second to admire Naruto. The blond was flipping pancakes, looking like a cute little housewife in his stained pajamas and apron. Kurama will admit he never liked the housewife look, but Naruto could somehow pull it off. Just like how he pulled off the amazingly sexy look last night. Still Kurama would've preferred Naruto not wearing anything under the apron while he cooked breakfast. Just for one last, amazing, little quickie.

"Good morning!" He greeted loudly, walking over to smack Naruto's ass. The blond jumped and let out a yelp before turning to stare fearfully at the red-haired man. Kurama only grinned and leaned over his shoulder.

"Mmmm those pancakes I smell?"

When Naruto didn't answer he looked back at him to notice that Naruto was staring at him incredulously. Kurama raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"You're still here?" Naruto asked quietly. Kurama blinked and slowly backed off.

"...Was I supposed to leave?" Naruto stared thoughtfully at him for a few seconds before shaking his head.

"No. No. Sorry it's just it's almost 11:00. Usually by 7:30 I'm alone in the house..." Naruto trailed off. He then perked up and bowed in Kurama's direction. "Please stay and enjoy some breakfast. I'll make some more pancakes," he said hurrying off to the pantry. Kurama stared after him in disbelief.

Okaaaaay, he was acting much different than how he acted last night. The CEO shrugged and shook his head. Oh well it didn't matter. It's not like they'll be seeing much of each other after this.

"Got any blueberry pancakes?" He asked. Naruto paused and shook his head.

"No only chocolate chip. Sorry."

Kurama slumped his shoulders in disappointment, "oh."

Naruto fidgeted. "I'm sorry, do you like blueberry pancakes?"

"Yeah they're my favorite pancakes..." Kurama then got a wicked idea. Standing up tall he crossed his arms and smiled teasingly at Naruto. "They're one of the best kinds of food there is. Healthy and suitable for any kind of meal, breakfast, lunch, even dinner and desert! They're waaaaaaaaay better and much more versatile than that slop called ramen."

He remembered his one-night stand gushing over the food last night. In fact when he wasn't joking around he spent a good amount of time slurping up those noodles. Kurama was pleased to see insulting ramen gave him the exact reaction he wanted.

Naruto's eyes widened before he a heated glare appeared on his face. "What do you mean 'slop'? Ramen is amazing! Only sweet red bean soup can even begin to compare! You must have the taste buds of an ant eater to disagree with me!" He shouted pointing the spatula in his hand threateningly at Kurama. A small smile appeared on Kurama's face. There was that spark in Naruto's eyes.

But the spark quickly died and Naruto's eyes widened in embarrassment.

"I-I mean..."

Kurama's smile faltered but he kept it up. "Hey alright then ramen monster. I'm just not a huge fan of the stuff. Got any sausage? Bacon? Eggs? Biscuits?"

"O-Oh yeah! Sure! W-Would you like some?" Naruto hurried over to the fridge. He opened the door and grabbed all the sausage, bacon, and egg containers he could find. Kurama's eyes widened almost comically at seeing the tall pile of breakfast foods. He then rushed over when it was about to fall and grabbed some out of Naruto's hands.

"Hey! Be careful!" He warned holding some of the food. Naruto stared at him in shock for a few seconds before remembering his manners and saying thank you. They put all the food on the counter and Naruto immediately went to get out some pans to start cooking. Kurama let out a low whistle.

"You've got a lot of these things here. Did you just go shopping or what?"

Naruto noticeably flinched but stayed silent. Kurama raised an eyebrow. Something was starting to look really wrong here...Naruto was upset over something? Best to bring it up later and not while he was handling a hot stove.

"Well it's great you have all this food. I'm starving and nothing fills me up like a nice, big breakfast! And you could use some meat too. You look a little on the scrawny side. Those chocolate chip pancakes you eat must not be doing you many favors," Kurama teased. The blue-eyed man paused and turned to glare at Kurama. He got excited seeing the familiar spark again in Naruto's eyes that made them look alive.

Naruto opened his mouth to retort but then he must've thought of something distressing because his eyes dimmed and he bowed his head, looking incredibly anxious. He then turned back to the stove, ignoring his one night stand partner. Kurama was, for lack of a better word, concerned. Couldn't Naruto take one little joke? He was able to handle it last night so what changed now?

He coughed into his hand and added, "but your hair looks really shiny so I guess your diet must be doing something good for you."

Naruto let out a quiet gasp and turned to look at the red-head. Kurama was smiling a little smile in his direction, hoping that Naruto would accept this compliment as a good thing. Even if they would never see each other again, they were going to eat breakfast together and Kurama liked to have conversation when eating with someone. Naruto finally smiled back. The small, happy smile.

"You really think my hair looks shiny?" He questioned shyly as he blushed and fingered his messy spikes. Kurama grinned wider.

"Yeah I mean, it's like you have a walking sun attached to your head," he said reaching his own hand out to touch the soft, golden blond locks. His hair felt nice in his hand he couldn't help but think. Then he frowned, "sorry that was cheesy."

"It's not the worst I've heard," Naruto smiled. Kurama crossed his arms.

"Oh so you're saying it's still pretty bad?"

"Well hey _you_ were the one who apologized for saying it. I'm just saying your apology was only slightly warranted," Naruto smirked and Kurama's eyes brightened as they entered a staring contest. _This_ was the Naruto he spent the night with. _This_ was the Naruto he enjoyed. Not the overly polite robot he was earlier.

Or maybe now. It seemed like Naruto was keen on giving Kurama only glimpses of his true nature for Naruto then straightened up and glanced over at the hot pans on the stove.

"It doesn't look like I'll be able to fit all the food in this pans. Would you like an omlette as well?"

Kurama hid his disappointment at the return of robot Naruto by shrugging. "Sure! Got any blueberries? I'd like some in mine."

Naruto shook his head. "No sorry. But we have strawberries if you'd like."

"Yeah sure. I need a change in my fruit diet anyway," Kurama grinned teasingly. Naruto let out a quiet laugh and walked over to the fridge to grab a bag of strawberries.

A couple of minutes later and breakfast was finally set up. There were many plates on the table. One had a stack of chocolate chip pancakes, another had bacon, another had sausages, and another had eggs. There were small plates of butter(mainly for Naruto since he was the one eating the pancakes) and two big plates each holding an omelette There were two glasses of orange juice and two glasses of milk along with a mug of coffee. Kurama let out a low whistle as he sat down to eat, impressed that Naruto went all out.

"You even brought out the vase. Nice," Kurama pointed out admiring the striped vase with red roses in it.

Naruto blushed in his seat and bowed his head, "well I feel like this is sort of special. It's the first time I haven't eaten alone in some time..." Naruto poked at his pancakes with his fork. Kurama frowned.

"Oh yeah. Earlier you said that you were usually alone in this house by 7:30. You live with someone here?"

Naruto froze and didn't say anything for a few seconds. Kurama didn't mind patiently waiting for Naruto's answer. It gave him the chance to calmly eat his omelette that set his taste buds on FIRE it was so good in peace. He looked up when the blond diagonal from him gulped.

"I...I do live with...a f-fr-frien-friend."

"A friend huh? Well that's not so bad. Two people living in a mansion of this size must make for some great times. Why so nervous about admitting that?" If Naruto remembered more than the sex last night then he would've picked up that Kurama had little shame. Two friends living together wasn't even scandalous. What's the big deal?

But then Naruto grabbed at his gorgeous blond hair and his shoulders went up and down in a huge sigh and Kurama then remember Naruto mentioning someone that wasn't supposed to know about them. Did Naruto live with a homophobe or something?

"...Is this friend-"

"Not even a friend! It's bad enough that I cheated I can't lie about this!" Naruto shouted. He bowed his head and his shoulders sagged. "I live here with-I'm supposed to live here with my husband."

Kurama dropped his fork and nearly gagged. "HUSBAND?!"

Naruto glanced up at Kurama through his bangs. "Yeah. You gonna judge me now?"

Once Kurama stopped choking he shook his head, "No. No. Ahem. I've slept with married women before. Most on the brink of divorce some not. Just shocked because this is the first time I've slept with a married man. Wow. There really is a first time for everything."

"We're not getting a divorce!" Naruto glared. Before Kurama could even reply he added, "It was a mistake! A lapse in judgment! I didn't even WANT to stray!"

Kurama blinked. "Oh...oh...wow. Well I hope whatever problems you both are going through you work them out," he said. It was the standard polite response he gave whenever he found out that his partner of the night was still married. He never knew what else to say.

"Yeah," Naruto mumbled. At least Naruto wasn't asking him to 'save him' or whatever. To relieve some of the tension, Kurama asked, "So I'm guessing your husband is on a trip? Because I was still in the bed instead of jammed into the closet or something."

"No...He just didn't come home."

"Why not?"

"Work." Kurama was surprised to hear some anger in Naruto's tone. It sounded like he was holding it back a bit too.

"What? Does he have a closet at his job? A bathtub and a kitchen?"

"That's a good question actually." Not a hint of sarcasm was detected in Naruto's voice. His husband's job, whatever it is, must be a sore subject. But Kurama was as curious as a fox and he wondered if he could get just one more question in before he let the whole thing go.

"What does your husband do?"

"Huh? Oh, he's...head of the family business. Has a lot of long hours and a lot of work and such."

"Oh. Do you work with him?"

"No...He won't hire me," Naruto slumped in his chair.

"What because of the whole nepotism thing? Come on that's a load of bullshit. I hired my ex-girlfriend and things are great."

"Huh?

"My ex-girlfriend. Her name is Matabi Nekomata. We used to date back in the day. Lasted longer than most of my relationships too."

Kurama noticed Naruto stiffen and humbly ask, "What happened?"

Swallowing his food, Kurama explained. "Well, we started off as good friends. And then one morning I realized how cute she was so I asked her out. We dated for a few months and it was actually a pretty great few months. Anyway I started this business and I was hiring my employees and I decided to hire her as a head consultant, because she's a very logical person. Haven't regretted the decision yet."

Naruto gulped and hesitantly asked, "But then what happened to your relationship?"

As much as Kurama enjoyed conversation, he really wanted to enjoy his food. But he felt bad for Naruto whose husband didn't even come home from work at night. So he answered honestly.

"Well...something changed by the third month. We didn't go on as many dates and a lot of the times I saw her was either business related or one other person was there. I mean we had our alone time but it wasn't romantic you know? We didn't even sleep together that much. I mean she was still great and awesome but she just wasn't my girlfriend and I wasn't her boyfriend. So we broke up. And she was fine with it because she fell in love with her job," Kurama shrugged.

He was fine with it too admittedly. Aside from her constant nagging about his time management they still got along great. He didn't notice Naruto's face pale.

"She loves to work a lot so she can't thank me enough for the job. To my knowledge she's still single but if she ever did get a boyfriend I hope he wouldn't mind being second fiddle!" Kurama laughed before shoving more food into his mouth. It was criminal how good this food was. This blond had to be working in a restaurant somewhere, he had to!

Naruto was silent for a few moments as he slowly ate his own food. Then, clearly wanting to change the subject the blond then asked, "So what do you do for a living?"

"I'm a CEO," Kurama replied his mouth full of food, slightly confused. Now it was Naruto's turn to choke.

"WHAT? You're a CEO?"

"Uh...Yeah? I thought you got that from my story," he tilted his head in confusion. "What's the problem? You aren't gonna start, you know, treating me different are you? Because I'm not made of favors."

But instead Naruto asked, "What are you still doing here? It's nearly 11:00 shouldn't you be at work!"

Kurama let out a loud laugh. "You sound just like Matabi!"

"Huh?"

"She's always calling me at 6AM yelling at me to get up and come to work. Hah! I will continue to ignore her calls until she gets it," Kurama grinned pointing at his head. Naruto blinked in confusion.

"Gets what?"

"That _I_ am the boss. That means _I_ manage my own hours. As long as I get my work done and get it done correctly I can show up at 12 if I want. No one tells me when to come in. It's my company so I do what I want," Kurama smirked before finishing up his meal and moving onto the sausage. He hoped the 20 questions were over because he wanted to move on to a much more light-hearted topic. For some reason, this topic made the air feel a bit heavy.

He didn't notice Naruto look down in contemplation.

The rest of breakfast went well with conversation flowing and laughs from both parties. Kurama especially enjoyed seeing Naruto loosen up and talk more as the conversation went on. They didn't talk about anything big. Just the weather lately and what was on TV(Kurama was surprised to find out Naruto's favorite TV show was the same as his-_Nasties_. A story about a group of beautiful 20-something-year-olds with varying backgrounds surviving a nuclear explosion. They all get the special power to turn into an ugly but they must use their powers to fight off various foes ranging from supernatural to the mundane. It was the fast-paced action, blood, gore, and sex that drew both in).

But now it was 12 and if he wanted to get his work done he really should go in. As strange as it was to admit it, he would probably miss Naruto.

He was a great lay and great company when he wasn't being the polite, unemotional, robot. And it was also strange to admit that seeing him look so sad while he held his coat tugged at his heart strings. He had found out that Naruto wasn't actually a delivery boy and was simply running an errand for his husband that day. He didn't go into any more detail than that, but it sounded like it something he only did once a blue moon. And with no job or anything...Poor guy must be lonely. Maybe some standard pep talk will cheer him up a little. It couldn't hurt. And besides, someone as cute as him should be a smiling bucket of sunshine.

"Hey," Kurama said walking over to Naruto. He knew Naruto was surprised when he wrapped his arms around the blond and pulled him into a long closed-mouth kiss. When he pulled away, he tightened his grip around Naruto in a hug.

"I think you should go out more. You've got a lot of potential and you're a lot better than you think you are. You could be doing something great with your life, certainly something better than staying in this house all day being 'housewifey'. Go find a dream to follow. And don't let your husband's work hours hold you back. You can make things work for you, I know you can."

There. That sounded pretty enough. Naruto didn't move at all in his arms and he didn't say a word, But when Kurama pulled away he could tell by his expression he was really thinking about it. Good, he grinned. Who knows? Maybe he'll see Naruto on the top one day. In that case it would be great to end things on a high note(no one couldn't say Kurama wasn't opportunistic).

With one last kiss on Naruto's cheek, Kurama grabbed his coat and headed out the door. He waved and yelled a 'see ya' in Naruto's direction as he reached his car. He expected a polite reply but was surprised to see Naruto grin widely and wave back with much enthusiasm. He couldn't help but smile back and give one last little wave before he got into his car.

It wasn't typical of him, but Kurama felt good giving Naruto that last little pep talk. It was a great decision he surmised. Naruto was definitely much more attractive when he smiled. Hopefully he will do that more often, even if Kurama wouldn't be around to see it.

* * *

><p>Naruto watched TV. He got online. He even read magazines from the mail.<p>

He was searching for something, anything that he could do in the city of Konoha. It was such a large city so there had to be so much to do. But it was hard for Naruto to just nail down one thing. He thought about calling the neighbors and asking them for help but the problem with that was he didn't know his neighbors too well and even if he did he wouldn't ask for help. Despite it all he still had a little pride in him. After all he couldn't even ask for help from his friends.

So what is he going to do with his neighbors? Go up and say 'hey I'm the 25 year old living in the gloomy house and I don't know what to do with myself'?

No way. Too embarrassing. Besides he needed to avoid them. Neither he nor Sasuke ever socialized with them, in fact it looked like Sasuke sometimes went out of his way to avoid them and told him to avoid them. And he wasn't kidding when he said they were nosy. Chances were good they saw Kurama's red car at his house all night. In that case all Naruto had to do was keep avoiding them until something else stole their attention away.

He wished he could call Kurama again, but he forgot to ask for his work number. Naruto smiled a little as he thought of the man, despite his conflicting feelings of what they did. Despite the horrible action he committed, staining his and Ssasuke's marriage with his act of adultery, he was...happy he met Kurama. He was...happy he was able to talk to the man because he finally felt like something had changed. Naruto used to feel like he was stuck in eternal stagnation, longing for his husband who valued his work over their relationship. But with his and Kurama's conversation this morning, something new happened in his life and now Naruto felt changed. He felt a confidence he couldn't exactly quantify, but it gave him the push he needed to do something.

It was a small push. Naruto was only looking for a new hobby to do during the day. But it was something.

But, Naruto frowned, he didn't like how they slept together. He didn't like how he enjoyed it either and how great it felt. There was this nagging feeling of guilt within him. For a few hours he had completely wiped Sasuke from his mind and focused only on the red-head. That wasn't supposed to be. Not in that situation.

He did feel the urge to try and justify what he did but he knew he couldn't blame anyone but himself for his actions. It wasn't Kurama's fault that he didn't know Naruto was married. The blame was all on Naruto...except for that kiss he gave him after Naruto told him he was married. Naruto blushed remembering it but then quickly shook his head.

It was wrong. A sin. And it could never happen again. He'll also do his best to forget about what happened. It was a mistake. But it was a mistake with no lasting consequences. It's not like it was possible for him to get pregnant. And he couldn't have gotten a...Naruto made a quick note to himself to set up an appointment at that free clinic for an STD check-up. He vaguely remembered that they had indeed used protection in their drunken stupor, but it was better to be safe than sorry.

His judgment was impaired for one night. That wasn't an emergency and thus Sasuke didn't need to be 'distracted' by that kind of news. So...he won't tell Sasuke. Because he doesn't need to know that and there's a slim, very slim, chance he'll find out anyway. All Naruto needs to do is clean up the evidence. And in the process, he'll clean up his guilt too.

But that risk was there now with Kurama wasn't? It somehow showed up without Naruto noticing the first time, but he knew it was there now. And just showering and washing their bed sheets won't really do anything to prevent it from happening again.

So maybe...it was better if he immediately stopped communicating with his new friend. He was way too calm when Naruto admitted his marital status. And he also admitted he slept with married persons before. He probably would be okay with the idea of sleeping with Naruto again. Not that Naruto would even bring the subject up.

So no, Naruto resolved. He won't call Kurama not just because he can't, but also because he shouldn't.

Naruto has spent plenty of time watching many movies and TV shows. He knew _exactly_ how this would end and so he needed to avoid the trap by ending things before they got serious. Or else someone will end up stabbed and dead on their kitchen floor and Naruto would never forgive himself.

And with that it was back to trying to resolve his original problem: finding a hobby.

The search itself was already tough due to Konoha's size, but it was made even harder by the added restrictions. Like money for example. Money itself wasn't the problem, but Sasuke finding out was. When Sasuke first took over his family law firm he had asked Naruto to keep track of the house while he was gone. They had a security system in place, but when Naruto spoke to Sasuke about his boredom, Sasuke insisted that he wanted human eyes that he can trust watching over his inherited estate.

If he joins something that costs money then his husband will definitely notice and be upset.

Or would he notice?...

Naruto thought hard before happily remembering that there were _three_ bank accounts. Sasuke's bank account. His own bank account. And a joint bank account that the two of them shared. Naruto knew nothing about Sasuke's bank account other than the fact that it was filled with his inheritance money. Their joint account was the one Naruto used all the time to buy groceries and things for the house. And he knew that even though Sasuke rarely touched that account, he still checked it constantly. Just this summer, Naruto needed to take out a large sum to fix the air conditioning for the entire house. Sasuke immediately noticed and demanded answers from him about it(of course, had he been answering Naruto's calls or at least been home more often he would've known that it had been broken for a couple of days and that Naruto just couldn't keep walking around in 90 degree weather).

But Sasuke never checked _his_ bank account. He had that account since his teenage years. It is filled with all the savings he had made since childhood plus a few bonuses from friends, pseudo-family, and Sasuke. And the interest it must have accumulated over the years must've made it even bigger.

Once he and Sasuke became serious it sat untouched and almost forgotten as Naruto started using their joint account, but now that he remembered it...He could always use that money.

Then he remembered he had no car. But he could turn that into a good thing. It narrowed his scope a bit! Now Naruto knew he had to search for things to do near uptown Konoha. So Naruto got back to work.

Cooking lessons? He already knew how to cook.

Yoga? He spent all day 'relaxing' and 'mediating' in a large mansion by himself. The absolute last thing he wanted to do was more of it.

Martial arts lessons? Kurama said he was scrawny so how could he keep up-

Wait.

Kurama said he was scrawny...Naruto flexed his arm muscle. In his teenage years he may not have been the biggest guy but he did have quite a bit of muscle packed on him from his constant scuffles. Looking at his arm now it dissatisfied him to see it wasn't as hard or big as it used to be. Lifting up his shirt he looked at his stomach. A sigh of displeasure left him. What used to be the beginnings of a six pack was now just a flat stomach.

How did he manage to let himself go? Maybe it was the odd lack of stress in his life. Other than Sasuke and what was left of his other social relationships there wasn't anything for him to worry about. None of the brutes his old neighborhood used to have, banging on his door at all hours. None of the punks in his schools, picking fights with him all the time because he was a 'loser'.

Wow, Naruto's eyes glazed over in remembrance. He was by no means a violent individual, not at heart anyway(he had a temper but lately there was nothing for him to blow up at). But there's something empowering about being a fighter and being able to defend yourself; to take any assault the enemy threw at you from fists, to knives, to even, three separate times, bullets. It was also empowering when you were able to best your opponents, something Naruto did every time.

He had never lost a fight. Not once. Above all, he remembers the _respect_ he got. No one believed Naruto Uzumaki was much of anything. Poor grades, a prankster at all times of the day, he was a loser and a dumbass. But get into a fight with him, and _everyone _would bet on him. By the time high school ended, everyone knew Naruto was the best fighter in the school. Even if he couldn't make to decent college with his abysmal grades, he could show that messing with him or his friends was a big mistake.

Come to think of it...he did have a dream once revolving around that. He remembered believing that when he grew up he would become the greatest-

Naruto was knocked out of his thoughts by a loud sound. He flinched and looked around frantically, wondering why the security system didn't alert him to an intruder. Then he found out why. A picture fell from its perch in the hallway. Naruto picked it up and placed it on the table, before heading off to find a new nail and hammer. He cursed his reaction. Flinch in fear at the thought of an intruder? Before he would've been ready to fight not cower.

Once upon a time, he was his own security system. Now he had to rely on the security system Sasuke had professionals install.

_Now_ he realized it. He's gone soft.

And he needed to do something about it. Besides maybe his scrawniness turned Sasuke away. It was a thought that occurred to him when Kurama first pointed out his physical stature. Maybe it was the reason why they never sleep together anymore. He decided on the gym. There was a nice one not too far from where he lived that didn't cost too much. It was in the upper side of Konoha city. And it was right down the street from Ichiraku's!. It wasn't flashy but that was good. The smaller the better.

He was the mysterious husband of the famed lawyer Sasuke Uchiha. And if he wanted to keep Sasuke from finding out about this, then he needed to stay that way. No socializing.

It would probably be best to go on a weekday when it's not crowded but tomorrow there was an all-day marathon of the many ways to make ramen on the food channel and Friday there was a chance Sasuke might come home(and in addition to that, Friday was when Tsunade and Shizune volunteered at the free clinic). Naruto immediately looked for the weekend hours and picked out the perfect time. Saturday, two days from now, he will make the first step towards his own goal.

Whatever that may be.

* * *

><p>Saturday could not have come fast enough for Kurama.<p>

A CEO's work shift was never over, but during the weekend he could afford to give himself more breaks. And this break was needed because the past two days were hectic. It was call after call and meeting after meeting, one late night and one early morning, piles and piles of documents, and hearing complaint after complaint. Not to mention on Friday night he had to visit that free clinic and get himself checkup. Yes Naruto was married and he vaguely remembered pulling out a condom, but it never hurts to be safe and Tsunade was the best there is. It was so bad he had to reschedule his meeting with Sasuke Uchiha on Friday to Monday. Or at least he would've had the Uchiha not called first asking for the reschedule.

Whatever the stars aligned and now Kurama got his much needed break. But he was hyped up on all the caffeine and soda he had drunk during the past two days. So instead of sleeping, he stayed up all morning watching TV and playing videogames. He didn't stop until it neared 11:30AM.

11:30 in morning every Saturday was gym time. He tried to go whenever he could during the rest of the week but work or other things sometimes got in the way. But every Saturday from 11:30 to 1:00 was reserved for gym time at his favorite small gym. He liked that small gym because even though it wasn't as fancy as the big gym, the people were much nicer. At the big gym everyone kept to themselves except when showing off their muscles or their ass(and usually the 'ass' on top of their shoulders).

And had he stayed communicating with Naruto there probably would've been another reason to enjoy it. It was right down the street from the neighborhood where the blond's estate was. Kurama couldn't really understand why between all the hecticness his thoughts sometimes strayed to him. The lonely, little not-delivery boy with the pretty eyes made a great nighttime companion and entertainer, but was he _that_ unforgettable? Apparently so as Kurama had a hard time well...forgetting him. He even 'forgot' to change his number that night and Thursday, hoping for some reason that any of the calls he got would be from him.

He couldn't really believe that he was longing to hear that deep, slight scratchy, voice over the phone. So last night he finally changed it, much to his friends' complaints. But in an odd twist for him, the CEO managed to come up with an excuse that was _not_ 'I have a new stalker'. Naruto couldn't really be called a stalker could he? Kurama told him his freaking occupation and he hasn't taken advantage of him(not yet anyway).

He actually hasn't told his friends at all about Naruto. And he wasn't going to for a while. At least not until that stupid feeling of letdown would stop clouding his mind every time he thought about how Naruto was married. It was a shame but it shouldn't be. Not to him anyways. And once it stops being a bad thing and once he stops imagining Naruto's husband, who totally could be an attractive, decent guy, as an ugly motherfucker unworthy of Naruto, then he could tell them about the noteworthy one-night stand they had.

Otherwise they'll start teasing him.

'Whoa Kurama fell in love! Isn't that a shock! I am shocked! SHOCKED! Is anyone else shocked because I am! Shocked I tell you!'

'How could you leave the poor baby by himself? You should stop by every day and give him a hug.'

'Shoot the husband, take the fine ass. We'll cover for you buddy.'

And other bullshit.

As he parked his car at the gym and went in, all thoughts of Naruto disappeared. He bought his usual berry energy drink(he bought strawberry for some reason instead of blueberry. The boy behind the counter was shocked too, so used to ringing up Kurama's usual purchase), pulled out his music player, and was ready to exercise. But he stopped in his tracks once he saw a very familiar person on one of the weight machines.

Wow. Kurama had flirted with the thought of seeing Naruto again, whether by chance or not, but he didn't expect it to happen so soon.

He looked like he had been here a while. A sweat-covered, orange muscle shirt and harsh pants coming from the man told Kurama that. It also, obviously enough, reminded him of their encounter, but he quickly got ahold of himself. So that raised the question...To talk to him? Or not?

It was when Naruto stopped a few seconds later that Kurama made a split second decision.

"Well it's not too surprising to see you here. Your house is one way, Ichiraku's is another, and this nice little gym is right here in the middle."

He was pleased to see the shock in Naruto's eyes.

"Kurama? What are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm here to admire you," he winked squatting and putting his arms and head on Naruto's knees. The blond blushed and looked around nervously before pushing Kurama off of him.

"Hey..."

"I kid Naruto," the red-head laughed standing up. "As you can probably guess, I work out here."

"Oh really?" Naruto asked standing up as well.

"Yep! Every Saturday from 11:30 to 1 I'm here working on my guns. But I've never seen you here before."

"Well I took advice from a friend and decided to just seize the day! And I decided to get a hobby to work on being better than I think I am," he smiled. Kurama smiled back. It gave him a fluttery feeling in his stomach knowing he was listened to. But when Naruto frowned he frowned.

"What's wrong?" Naruto waved at his throat.

"I'm feeling a bit thirsty. If you want to continue this talk may we go to the back and get some water?"

"You can have some of my energy drink," the red-head shrugged holding his cool drink out. "It's straaaawberry," he goaded as he waved the cup enticingly. Naruto took on a strained smile.

"No thanks. I really feel like having water. So if you want to talk or if you don't mind..." It was then that Kurama noticed Naruto's eyes look around the gym. _Now_ he got it. Just like before Naruto was afraid of being seen with another man. He thought about reassuring Naruto that he knew these people, but he realized that wasn't very reassuring for him either. These people were close-knit...and gossipy like hens.

A little friendly chat shouldn't be an indictment of an affair, but if it made Naruto uncomfortable...besides who knew if Naruto would believe his word anyway? And a little privacy with the blond sounded nice in his head.

"Alright to the water station."

Once there both men took their sweet time pretending to do something other than loitering while the only other person at the water station finished up his long drink. Once he left, conversation flowed almost normally between the two.

"I'm doing better than I had thought I would. I thought for sure I would collapse earlier. But I kept it together," it almost sounded like he was bragging between drinks. But Kurama didn't mind. It was always good to have a little confidence.

"How long have you been here?" Naruto looked up in thought.

"I guess since it opened. I could barely sleep last night so I was up and ready hours beforehand. I kind of ran around the place until the guy with the key showed up," Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"But that's 7 in morning! Are you okay? Did you overwork yourself?" He didn't _mean _to sound like a worried mother but he has seen what happens to people when they overwork themselves and it wasn't pretty. It'd be a huge shame if Naruto destroyed himself like that.

Naruto quirked an eyebrow and smiled in amusement. "It's not like I worked out nonstop _dad_. I took a few breaks and watched some TV. The people here are kind of chatty also."

"Yeah they're nice and all but give them a reason to talk and they won't shut up. I figure a new face would do just that."

"I wish they weren't though," Naruto said lowly. "Talkative I mean."

"Why? Still trying to 'hide' from this somebody?" And Kurama assumed this somebody was the unworthy-er the husband. Something sounds kind of fishy now. Why would Naruto be nervous about being seen inside a gym?

"Er...yeah you can say that. He's busy now so I can do this. But I'm hoping to do some more and maybe, once he gets some free time, I can find something we can do together." And somehow, Kurama knew he wasn't talking about the two of them.

"Well I can help you with that. I know plenty of couple-like activities and am an 'expert' in quite a few of them," Kurama said flirtatiously. He couldn't help himself. Naruto's talk of his husband what irking him for some reason and he had a strong urge to turn the conversation away from motherfuck-er the guy. Why he decided to do it by flirting though, escaped even him.

Naruto crossed his arms and looked away.

"I don't know whether to be offended or flattered that you are still hitting on me even though you _know_ what I am."

He had a point there. Kurama never exercised much restraint when it came to what he wanted. He was about to apologize when the blond surprised him.

"But if you're willing to look past that then I'm willing to stick around for some lunch," and the corners of blue-eyed boy's mouth curled up into a sly smile.

Well, well, Naruto's being a bit flirty back. Looks like they can have some fun of their own together after all.

"Sounds great," Kurama grinned. "We'll leave at one."

* * *

><p>They were at a small deli chowing down on multiple sandwiches with a large side of fries. It amused Kurama to no end to see Naruto stuff his mouth. And here he thought his table manners after a good workout left much to be desired. But that was okay, with sauce around his mouth and pieces of meat clinging to his bangs, Naruto looked endearing. Incredibly so.<p>

And he was happy that Naruto was _finally_ not worrying about being seen in public. Whatever fear he had completely disappeared by the time they left the gym. Who knew just an hour and a half of muscle talk would open the blond so much? Now they sat next to each other at a small table by the window. He and his _married_ companion. His cute, married companion.

"Look at this fry! It's gotta be eight inches!" Naruto excitingly exclaimed showing the abnormally large fry to his lunch companion.

"Haha when I said feel free to eat as much as you want Naruto I should've also added don't explode," he commented seeing Naruto shoving the eight-inch long fry down his throat. Kurama felt a spike a pride and smugness in him because he knew Naruto could do that without choking. He experienced that little talent of the blond's two days ago. With his mouth partially full, Naruto turned to his companion.

"I know a little something about my body including what its limits are," he said in a snobby tone. But his eyes showed he was joking.

"Well I know a little something about your body too and I-"

"SH!" Naruto shhed loudly. Kurama was a little stunned. Unlike before where it was soft and slightly seducing, Naruto was loud and harsh and he glanced around furtively before glaring at Kurama.

"You _know_ what I am! You can't just blurt things out like that!"

"Oh come on! It's not like I said we had se-"

"SHUSH!" And Naruto was loud enough that a crowd of people glanced at them. Naruto lowered his voice to a whisper.

"I don't care what you directly said. It could be taken out of context and that's the major point! I can't have people knowing about us! I can't!"

Kurama did not look amused as he crossed his arms. Konoha was an incredibly large city. What did his husband have security cameras installed throughout the city? Or secret agents stationed at every corner? Was the man that powerful?

"...I'm now guessing this 'family business' is a little bit bigger than a store on the corner."

Naruto nodded his head frantically. "Yes! It is! My husband's name is really big around these parts. Everywhere really! I'm sure you've heard him!"

"Really?" Kurama leaned forward with a smirk, "can I play the guessing game?"

"No you cannot! But what you can do, is take me out of here. I want to go home!" Naruto nearly shouted standing up. Kurama frowned.

"Fine," he grumbled getting out his wallet.

* * *

><p>"Are you by chance a Yamanaka?"<p>

"Don't even start."

"Is that a yes or a no?"

"I'm not playing this game Kurama!"

"The blond hair and blue eyes have me suspicious."

"Do you want me to start ignoring you?"

"Your dodging of the answer also has me suspicious. But I'll give you the benefit of doubt and take that as a no."

"Will you just pay attention to the road? You're driving you can't be distracted."

He was so conflicted when he met Kurama this morning. He went back and forth in mind wondering if he should stick with the man or make up an excuse to run. For reasons he didn't really understand, he decided to stay. And he didn't regret it at first. This man, Kurama, has been so nice to him! Sure he was a little flirtatious, but it wasn't _so_ wrong because they weren't drunk so the chances of them falling into bed again were reduced to zero.

It is only now that he realizes when Kurama wants something, he can get really _annoying_ about it. He didn't want to give out Sasuke's name! It was too risky! He didn't care if Kurama pestered him about it the whole damn car ride! Which, unfortunately, was looking to be the case.

"Hey I'm an excellent driver even when I am distracted. But that keenness has me thinking. Are you married to a Nara?"

"..."

"I know you can't be married to an Akimichi unless they decided to take you in to fatten you up."

"For the last time, I'm NOT disclosing my husband's name!"

"Well then what about your name?"

"You already know that. It's Naruto."

"No I mean you original last name. I assumed you were the money maker with a large inheritance before you told me your husband's name was big. But you gotta be top notch if you married top notch. So who's your family? Yamanaka? The blond hair and blue eyes have me suspicious."

Naruto stiffened in his seat. His family name? He used to be Uzumaki. It was a name that conjured many images and thoughts, none of them synonymous with 'righteousness' or 'good'. It's not that he was ashamed of his name, he was really was proud of it. It was respectable where he was from. But it was his father's name that was respectable in the higher society, in the place he was in now. And he can't use his father's name. He was a bastard child.

"Don't tell me it was a rags to riches story."

"...My name is also classified." And maybe it was the way Naruto said it but Kurama left it alone for which Naruto was grateful.

"Oh well," the driver shrugged. "I guess I'll just have to sticking with moaning 'Naruto, Naruto' when we have sex again."

"Yeah. About that. It's not gonna happen a second time," Naruto crossed his arms. He was appreciative of the fact that his car companion changed the subject but not of the fact that he brought up what should be a sore subject between the two. Hopefully he can tactfully turn him down and change the subject again.

"Why not? Don't you want another hearty morning after discussion?"

"N-...I...Okay look! I...appreciate it all alright!" So much for tact. "The way you made me feel that night, all the things you did, I...appreciate it. But that doesn't mean it can happen again. I'm not straying from my husband anymore. I told you it was a lapse in judgment not something I really wanted."

"And our discussion?"

"I did like that too...maybe if we can continue that as friends I would be happy. But no more!" And he meant it. When he wasn't annoying him for information, he did love Kurama's company. It was the kind of company he had yearned and longed for since Sasuke started spending more time at his office and all of his friends became his hard-working employees. Naruto heard Kurama sigh in disappointment.

"Alright."

Naruto felt kind of bad. He shouldn't, but he did. But what could he do? He had a vow and he was sticking to it. It was for the sake of his and Sasuke's happiness and if Kurama had a tough time understanding that then tough noodles! It wasn't long before they pulled up to Naruto's house.

"Usually when an affair is ended I give my partner a good-bye kiss. But since you are so against it I'll refrain myself this time."

"You already gave me that good-bye kiss when you left my house the first time!" And Naruto tried to hold back the smile. He blamed it on Kurama's memory failure being somewhat funny to him.

Kurama looked up and tapped his chin trying to remember.

"Oh yeah I did. Well I couldn't help myself that time. But I will exert nothing but the finest control over myself this time."

"Uh...thanks?"

"You're welcome. Now you may go back in." It was then that Naruto's heart rate shot up. They were leaving each other's company now!

"Wait! I mean do we have to say good bye so soon?"

"You're the one that wanted to go home." Yes but he didn't mean exactly he wanted to be alone again, without Kurama. Not that he wanted Kurama or needed him or anything. But they had a small friendship going on and Naruto didn't even know if they could even see each other after this. He may know his home phone and his Saturday schedule, but did that mean that for 6 other days of the week he would be alone? Would he have to spend the rest of today alone?

He didn't want to lose his company so soon. Not after spending so long without it.

"Yeah but...I mean I just wanted to get out of public. I wouldn't mind spending a bit more time with you...as friends. You can come in if you want. If you have nothing else to do today that is."

"Hmmmmmmm. Do you have any videogames?" No. Sasuke hated video games. He said the loud noise distracted him. The only games they have were board games, Pictionary-like games, and a few dusty adult games.

"Uh. No. But I have a TV with over 700 channels!"

"So do I."

"Oh..." he sounded a bit defeated there. But if he was able to get up this morning and go to the gym, then he can convince Kurama to stay and enjoy the afternoon with him. With a determined expression he grabbed Kurama's hand much to the red-head's shock.

"Come on please! Do you really feel like driving all the way back to your house? I can make some snacks or drinks or something. And just because I don't have video games doesn't mean I don't have games! Please stay! Just for a little bit?"

And he really, really hoped he didn't sound too desperate or anything. He was ready to beg but...Kurama let out a breath of air before smiling at him.

"So what kind of drinks?"

"Non-alcoholic," Naruto grinned back.

* * *

><p>Despite the lack of alcohol flowing through their bloodstream to impair judgment, it still happened.<p>

Naruto's completely sober thoughts couldn't rationalize why he was on his back, his fingers running through soft red-hair while Kurama's large hands rubbed down his sides and up his shirt. He also couldn't think of how it happened.

The sun was just above the horizon. They were sitting on the couch watching another monster movie. Someone completely, totally, and definitely on accident touched the other's thigh in an attempt to get some popcorn. A burning feeling shot up from the tips of his fingers up his arm to his brain. He looked at Kurama, Kurama looked at him. And then it gets blurry.

But as Kurama hoisted him up and started heading to the stairs and he moaned in his mouth once more,

Naruto's completely sober thoughts didn't want him to put him down.

* * *

><p>And done!<p>

Naughty naughty Naruto! You said it wouldn't happen again ;P!

And hm hm hm, Naruto brushed through his guilt pretty quickly there didn't he ;P? And very little of his thoughts were revolving around Sasuke this chapter. Straaaaaaaaaange isn't it?(no not really). You also find out that he was a little hell raiser before Sasuke turned him into a vegetable. Kurama may just bring out that dark side of him yet!

Also Kurama's jealousy is showing. And he has little shame for a 27-year-old business man. How will that work out for him?

I feel like some parts dragged on a bit, but I do feel like I got everything I wanted to get in this chapter in this chapter. However I will let you be the judge on whether it was good or not.

I actually have Chapter 8's outline fully done! It's only a matter of writing the draft and then fleshing it out and then editing!

Please let me know what you think!

Also(I'm advertising this on all my recently updated stories), I have a poll up on my profile. If anyone could just vote on it I would really appreciate it :)! Thank you!


	4. Chapter 3

And here is chapter 3!

This is the longest chapter so far for the story, which isn't saying much except I don't know if future chapters will get this long lol(over 9100 words).

If you've seen my profile and saw I said that this would be a double update then I'm really sorry to say it won't be :(. I have the idea and everything for chapter 4 but I've been spending so much time writing for October 10th and this chapter right here that I kind of pushed chapter 4 back a little. I don't want to make people wait any longer so I'm just uploading this with the Oct. 10th package. Sorry again!

_Anon Review Reply:_

_Guest - Thank you :)! Ahaha don't worry Sasuke is NOT supposed to get your sympathy in this story. He is the bad guy :P._

_The only reason I'm pointing out that he has a reason to be mean is because I didn't want anyone to think this was the kind of story that took a character and made him into a bad guy for NO reason(other than maybe to look bad for the good guy). I just wanted to emphasize that Sasuke is going to have some depth(meaning he's going to be more than the guy who only shows up to say "u suk" to Naruto then disappears so that Kurama can comfort him). I want to try harder than that lol. And I'm trying to keep canon element stuff in here. And...well read the chapter hehe._

_Naruto's past will be revealed as the story goes :). And I promise to try not to keep you all waiting in suspense haha. And yes he does need a job and a life. Good thing 'someone' wants to help him with that!_

_Thank you very much :)! Yeah I don't like Fem!Kyuubi either :/. I hope more Male!KyuuNaru will pop up._

_Guest#2- Thank you :D! Oh yeah Sasuke will DEFINITELY suffer from his mistakes hehe. He's gonna wake up too and by then...wahahaha!_

So yeah that's it! Please enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Haha we didn't even to the bedroom this time," Kurama laughed and he and Naruto both sat naked in the hallway, their clothes scattered hastily from the stairs and up. It was funny because it was Naruto's fault. The blond literally pulled him down to the floor when he reached the top of the stairs. Kurama had no problem ripping his clothes off and rolling in the hallway in a fit of passion though.<p>

He closed his eyes so he didn't see anything wrong when he grinned at the extremely distressed and troubled looking Naruto.

"You're kind of freaky," he taunted wiggling his fingers at the blond's love mark covered neck. Naruto shoved his hand away and before he could get annoyed, Kurama opened his eyes and got a good look at his expression. Oh boy. Here comes the regret.

"Okay Naruto? Naruto listen to me. Just calm down," he tried. It wasn't working. Naruto's breathing noticeably picked up. Kurama grabbed his hand and was happy when Naruto squeezed in return.

"Take a deep breath Naruto. It was just a little fooling around. No need to freak out."

"No need to freak out?" Naruto ripped his hand away. "No need to freak out! I CHEATED ON MY HUSBAND! AGAIN! And you're telling me I have no NEED, no REASON to freak out?!"

"Well it's not like you were caught!" Was all he could think of to reply with. In retrospect that probably was a really stupid thing to say. Naruto certainly thought so.

"Oh my Go-could you just _try_ to handle this more sensitively!?"

Sensitively? How the hell can he handle this sensitively?

"Uh...Sorry?"

"Sorry? You're sorry?! For what?!" Naruto shouted standing up. And now Kurama didn't know what to do. To be honest he didn't even know what he would he sorry for. He certainly wasn't sorry that they did this again. Maybe he was sorry that this is causing Naruto obvious stress?

"Um-"

"You know what? Never mind just get out!"

"What?" Why was Naruto so angry at him? He wasn't angry the last time this happened. And the last time this happened, Naruto didn't glare at him so harshly that he felt his blue eyes pierce him to the core.

"Grab your clothes," Naruto commanded in a low tone. "And get out."

Despite demanding him to do so, Naruto was the one who picked up Kurama's clothes and handed them to him in a pile. Kurama had opened his mouth to say something, _anything_, to try and diffuse the situation but Naruto wasn't having any of it. He started pushing the older man so that he'd start walking.

Kurama was so confused that he didn't say anything until they had reached the bottom of the stairs and Naruto started pushing him harder towards the front door. Certainly they could sit and talk about this for maybe a minute at least?!

"Can't we talk?"

"You need to leave. Now."

"Wait I'm naked!"

"Change in your car."

"You're gonna let me drive home alone at night?" Kurama tried desperately. The front door was right there and Naruto opened it and pushed Kurama out.

"You're an excellent driver. You can do it," the blond snapped before slamming the door in his face.

With his clothes in hand and mouth catching flies, Kurama couldn't believe what had just happened. It had never actually happened to him before. To be kicked out, right after sex, by a very angry blond? Nope never happened. He didn't hear any sounds coming from behind the door which meant Naruto may have already walked off. Though be honest, would it really be a good idea to confront the obviously volatile and emotional blond right now? No it wouldn't.

Gulping loudly, Kurama turned around and quietly headed back to his car. It was a good thing it was dark outside and the estate's gated walls were so large. It did a good job of hiding Kurama's shamefully naked body from any neighbors. Kurama almost mechanically got dressed once he was inside the car and then without a word drove on home.

He had a strange feeling inside of him. Not good, but not too bad. Just weird, almost uncertain. He had no idea what was going to happen after this. Perhaps he and Naruto really will never see each other again after this night.

And was he okay with that?

* * *

><p>Naruto couldn't believe he let it happen again!<p>

As he closed the door behind Kurama he slumped to the floor. This was madness. Sheer madness. That's _twice_ now he has slept with someone other than his husband. And it was with the same person! Did this mean he was having an affair? It couldn't! He made a vow of faithfulness to Sasuke.

But he already broke it twice.

So what did that say? What was he going to say to Sasuke? I'm sorry? I'm sorry I strayed? I'm sorry I made two mistakes? I'm sorry I exercised poor judgment? I'm sorry I wanted to? I'm sorry Kurama has made me feel better these past days than _you_ have in-NO!

Naruto laid on his side and grabbed his hair. Nonononono! He couldn't blame Sasuke for his actions. He was the one who pulled Kurama in when he should've pushed him out. He's the one writhed and moaned under another man and shouted 'Don't stop!' He had no to blame but himself...and Kurama.

That...asshole, Naruto glared at the floor. He knew what was going on too. He knew Naruto couldn't do this. He should've told Naruto firmly that they can't sleep together again because Naruto was married. When Naruto wasn't thinking, Kurama _should've_ been. Naruto resented him a bit for that. They were both to blame for what has been going on, but Naruto resented Kurama a little for going along with this eagerly.

But resenting his a-a-affair partner wouldn't do anything. What would do something, is calling his house and letting him have it. But even that probably wouldn't do more than make Naruto feel better on a superficial level. The torrent of guilt inside of him wasn't going to be relieved by anyone other than Sasuke.

But how to confront Sasuke? Start with telling the truth? Ease him into it? Or should he tell him at all? It scared him how he couldn't anticipate the lawyer's reaction. He knew how Sasuke would've reacted in the beginning of their marriage. He would get mad, probably yell at Naruto. He would stomp off for some alone time, but he'd come back after a few hours. He'd question Naruto's motives for cheating and once they got past that talk, Sasuke would decide with him that they would try and work through this. Sasuke set a few strict ground rules and let Naruto know that he didn't trust him and would be watching him until he could trust him again.

They would get through it like they've gotten through the other problems their relationship has faced.

But this Sasuke, the Sasuke who ignored him constantly, Naruto couldn't predict his reaction. He couldn't predict him doing that. He could only imagine Sasuke staring at him coolly with his black eyes filled with apathy. He would be behind his desk as Naruto poured out his fears, guilt, reasons, and apologies. As Naruto pleaded for another chance Sasuke would only look back down at his work and tell Naruto to get out of his office because he was distracting him from his work.

He would say it as if he didn't care that Naruto broke the sanctity of their marriage, twice. As if he didn't care that Naruto was miserable; miserable enough to fall into another man's arms. As if he didn't care that their love was being threatened, if not by Naruto's foolish and impulsive mistakes then by...by...

Heh. Here he was thinking about how to tell Sasuke, what to tell him, and how he'll react. But wasn't he forgetting the 'when'?

That's right. If he waited for Sasuke to come home and hear him speak he'll have to wait until the middle of the week, Wednesday. Could he wait that long? He could use the time to build up his nerve to confess his adultery. He could also practice begging in front of the mirror for forgiveness and practice what he'll say. Practice how fast he can say 'it meant nothing!'. Hope he can get it all out fast enough before Sasuke decides to go back to work.

Or maybe instead of waiting, he should go to him?

Yes Sasuke didn't think the threatening of their relationship was much of an emergency, but maybe that was because he couldn't understand how threatened it was. Naruto certainly made that mistake. It was supposed to be a friendly outing, but something he couldn't predict happened. It was supposed to be two friends on a couch watching a movie, but that same thing happened again.

And he's worried it will happen again and again and again because he has no one to stop his urges and desires. Naruto had a strong will. He was told that constantly, but his will was for some reason failing him when it came to Kurama. It was like it wanted to run and hide whenever Kurama was in the vicinity so there was nothing forcing him to say no and put his foot down.

The only person who could bring that will back was Sasuke. And if Naruto decided to wait long before seeing him again, could it be that it will happen again. Maybe not with Kurama, but with a neighbor? Another random stranger? A friend?

Speaking of friends, their respect for him will plummet after they find out. But what can he do about that?

He can make amends with Sasuke. That's the only thing he can do. And with that Naruto decided it was something that could not wait. He needed to confront Sasuke and the sooner the better.

So, he thought getting up off of the floor, he will rest tonight and then Sunday will be spent getting up his nerve. And on Monday he will march right up to Sasuke even if he's in his office and talk about this. Their life together was in jeopardy and as a good husband Naruto will try his best to fix it.

* * *

><p>Kurama was now doing the one thing he really hated, waiting.<p>

It was kind of his fault. He was several minutes early for his meeting with Sasuke and that wouldn't have happened if he hadn't rushed this morning. But he had to.

This thing with Naruto was weighing his mind all day yesterday and he refused to let it get in the way this morning. So he focused only on his work in an effort to distract himself, but it backfired when he managed to get through everything twice as fast and thus finished his morning work early.

He had the choice to play computer games or sit and twiddle his thumbs for an hour(mingling with his employees was also always an option...but not since he wanted them to work). But he chose neither and decided to just show up to his meeting with hopefully new lawyer early. Traffic did help waste some time, but he was still early.

So here he sat on a chair, right outside Sasuke's office, waiting for the lawyer to get off of the phone so they could have their second damn meeting. The first meeting consisted of Kurama explaining his company and his integrity as a boss to Sasuke. Now he just needed to explain what he needed from the man, Sasuke was going to explain what he can offer, and then they'll try and make a deal and go from there.

Not hard. He just needed Sasuke and his team to give what his past legal team failed to give, legal protection. If someone tries to steal from him or his company OR his employees, Sasuke and his team will stop them. If someone blatantly rips off his ideas(and they are still under protection), Sasuke and his team will stop them. If someone breaks into his damn office building, Sasuke and his team will make him or her think twice before doing it again.

And for God's sake if someone does anyone of the above and then bribes Sasuke and his team with whores and money to keep them quiet, SASUKE AND HIS TEAM WILL SAY NO!

That was another issue with his previous team. It was filled with weak-minded fools who will clearly cave under any bribe. Kurama thought he was paying them pretty handsomely for their services so what the hell else did they really need? Now to make up for all of that, the CEO made sure none of those chumps will make another Goddamn yen for their 'services' as lawyers. Fucking cuntnuts.

What's taking Sasuke so long?!

Whatever it is he had better hurry up. And not because of Kurama's impatience.

The red-haired man froze as he saw a _very_ familiar person come out of the elevator. And judging by the shock on the blond's face, he wasn't expecting to see him either.

The silence was very still between the two of them. Neither of them even noticed the elevator ding as it went back down.

So Naruto randomly shows up at his gym on Saturday. And now he randomly shows up at the Uchiha Law Firm building, right before his meeting with Sasuke.

But with the millions of questions running through his mind, only one came out of his mouth. And it probably wasn't the right one.

"Why do you have a scarf around your neck? The heater is blazing in here."

Naruto glared at him before pulling the orange and black striped scarf a little tighter around his neck. "You went a little intense on my neck this time. They didn't heal fast enough and make-up is out of the question," he grumbled.

The cold tone startled Kurama, though he didn't show it. Naruto said nothing else as he walked over and sat down in the only other chair next to him. He also made of show of pointedly ignoring him.

And now, Kurama just didn't know what the hell to do anymore. One night stands were always ONE night stands. But then Naruto had to show up at that gym and then Kurama just had to get all damn flirty because when they left each other Naruto had the most beautiful smile and he knew the blond had to be so damn lonely that he just _couldn't_ ignore him.

Then they got back to his house and after all was said and done Naruto still started rubbing his thigh in a CLEAR signal and then they looked at each other and then Naruto threw his arms around his shoulders and pulled him into a mind-blowing kiss. And Kurama couldn't pull away he just couldn't. He couldn't take the moral high ground because Naruto was the most interesting partner, because he was so willing to do it all and because there was just something so freaking **addicting** about that delicious, toned and tanned body that when his mind gets clouded with thoughts of them laying together he can't stop.

Although he will force himself to stop _now_ because this clearly isn't the place or time to think such thoughts. He was about to go into a meeting for God's sake. But now they run into each other _again_. This giant city with a population of over 100,000, and he still manages to run into Naruto three times now in such a short time frame.

What are the odds?

This also begs the question as to what Naruto was doing here. Hopefully he wasn't here to accuse Kurama of anything.

He was an eternally chatty person. And even though he knew it probably would be best, and that his life would stay simple and completely uncomplicated in the future if he just left Naruto alone, Kurama started with small talk.

"So isn't this strange huh," Kurama nervously laughed. "We keep running into one another."

"Not my fault," Naruto mumbled. Kurama was surprised he even answered.

"Well of course I'm not blaming you for this. Just pointing out it's a strange coincidence. I don't believe in destiny or fate or any of that. But I do believe that someone up there has a twisted sense of humor haha."

"Yeah. Real twisted."

Okay so the guy was obviously being aloof. But if Naruto didn't want to talk then he wouldn't respond. He would just ignore Kurama. So that is a clear sign that it okay to keep talking.

"So what are you doing here? You have business with Sasuke Uchiha as well?"

"Yeah."

"What kind?" Now Naruto finally looked at him again. He eyed him sharply from his seat.

"It's personal," he gritted out. Okay, okay. Topic dropped Mr. Touchy. Kurama looked in front of him and sighed.

"Well I'm here to hire him. You know for Juubi. I had a team of lawyers before but they turned out to be gutless goons. I'm hoping Sasuke doesn't nearly screw me over like they did," he grumbled. He would get into a rant, because shit now that he was so close to finally replacing them all of their previous mistakes and betrayals were remembered with a special kind of bitterness, but he didn't want to talk about it if Naruto didn't want to listen.

"They nearly screwed you over?" Kurama was surprised to hear. He looked over at the blond to see a genuinely curious(and maybe slightly worried) look on his face. This made him feel better.

"Yeah," he grinned a bit. "They allowed certain people to get away with things they shouldn't have gotten away with. And they accepted all kinds of bribes and junk. Those kinds of things really hurt a business you know. I was lucky I didn't trust them with any secrets or else I'd really be underwater."

"That's horrible," Naruto muttered. And Kurama was happy to see he really meant it. Naruto was now fully facing him and even scooted a little bit closer. Seeing the genuine concern in blue eyes allowed Kurama to finally release the mental breath he had been holding. Whatever scuffle they had last night, whatever it was that made Naruto so angry at him, it appears he was over it now. Kurama liked being comfortable around Naruto. The blond was just someone he wanted to be comfortable with for some reason.

"Don't worry I bounce back fast," he shrugged. "And I learned several rules of owning a business before I took up this profession. If you can't trust your own lawyers, then you're in trouble. So I dropped them fast and now am in pursuit of a better legal team. Hopefully this is one."

Now Naruto frowned and turned away. He looked like he was trying very hard to hide his obvious nervousness.

"Well Sasuke is the best at what he does," he said softly. "You made a good choice."

"Have you used his services before? I researched his record and it's pretty good and I've heard stellar reviews from past clients. But another would be good. And one from you would certainly cement my decision," he said.

...his tone got a little frisky there didn't it? Stupid! Stupid!

Naruto nervously smiled in his direction and he quickly apologized, "I'm sorry! Old habit. Sorry."

"It's okay," he replied in that soft tone. And then it went silent between the two. Naruto didn't answer his question about Sasuke's services but that was okay. His actions caused an awkward silence. It was okay if Naruto didn't want to talk. But hopefully he's still willing to listen because Kurama could think of a way to diffuse the tension between them. And it involved another sorry.

"Listen, Naruto?" He called out, happy when Naruto gave him his attention. Kurama made sure to speak as quietly as possible for his next words. He remembered all too well Naruto's fear of getting caught and this place might have ultra-sensitive, sound-enhancing cameras or some advanced shit like that.

"I also should say sorry for...the last time we saw each other. I don't really know what I did to make you so upset but just know I'm really sorry. It wasn't my intention. And I could've handled the whole thing a bit more sensitively. So to make up for my actions," Kurama paused. He had inkling before of where to go with this but now...now he knows what he was about to offer. The only thing he could offer at this moment. "You can go and see Sasuke first."

With any less dignity he'd be inwardly crying. More waiting time damn it! He has his phone to fiddle with but...come on he's 27! And in the building of the highest-profile lawyers he'll be playing on his cell phone like a damn 12-year-old. But what do appearances matter? He just doesn't want to be bored right?

And that's hoping that even after all of this, Naruto conversation with Sasuke has nothing to do with him. Should he risk asking again what he's doing?

He looked back at Naruto and his expression changed from one of worry to one of confusion as Naruto stared at him with an unreadable expression on his face.

"What? I mean it. You can go see him before me," Kurama repeated just in case Naruto didn't get it the first time. Naruto briefly looked very surprised before a very small but very noticeable smile appeared on his face.

"You're really nice. I really hope Sasuke decides to work with you in the end. You deserve it."

"Right well I'm glad you feel that way ahehehe," Kurama looked around nervously. "Cause I guess this means I'm off the hook?"

Naruto chuckles and shakes his head before looking at the floor. "Yeah. For me you are. Just know I'll do my best not to screw this up for you."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying I have to tell him about us, but I don't blame you." It was then that the door to Sasuke's office finally opened.

"And I'm saying that I won't name you," Naruto whispered.

"Kurama-san I heard you were early. Please excuse me for the extra delay but I must use the rest-" Sasuke cut himself off with a loud gasp.

"Naruto?!"

Naruto winced and slowly raised his hand up in a wave. "Hi Sasuke..."

Well...this was odd. Kurama looked between Sasuke's stunned face and Naruto's guilty one...did they know each other personally? Sasuke quickly got a hold of himself and a neutral expression appeared on his face.

"What are you doing here?"

Kurama raised an eyebrow at his tone. Even in polite or business-related company was it really necessary to use such a tone with someone? Sasuke spoke as if Naruto should be 100ft away from this building or something. He also, Kurama narrowed his eyes in suspicion, spoke as if he was mad that the blond was in his sight.

"I need to talk to you," at least Naruto had the backbone to reply in the same serious tone.

"Later. I have a meeting with-"

"No now!" Naruto shouted standing up. "This is important!"

It was then that Sasuke lost the neutral expression and a somewhat frighteningly angry look appeared on his face. The calm tone he spoke with didn't make things better.

"You're embarrassing me in front of a client. This is exactly why I tell you to stay home. I have a meeting with this man right now and you are being a nuisance-"

"It's okay Uchiha-san," Kurama quickly spoke up. He didn't know how much more he could handle hearing. The way Sasuke was speaking to Naruto made him pretty damn uncomfortable. "I told Naruto-san that he could take my place and speak with you first."

Sasuke looked shocked that he had butted in and Naruto looked at Kurama thankfully before saying, "see?" to Sasuke. Part of Kurama did hope that this wouldn't affect their meeting drastically, but mainly he hoped Sasuke would just back down and stop talking down to Naruto like that. I mean really, 'you're a nuisance'? Who tells someone that?

Wait a minute...Who tells someone to stay at home?

Kurama looked warily between the lawyer and the unemployed blond.

Just what was their relationship?

Like before Sasuke snapped out of his shock very quickly and plastered on an emotionless expression. But to Kurama's and (possibly) Naruto's shock, Sasuke did the opposite of what the red-head expected.

"I can talk to Naruto at home. You're the only one I want to speak to now."

He wants to speak to him now? Why? Naruto was looking pretty distressed here. And why was Sasuke glaring at Naruto while he was speaking to him?

"Sasuke it's important that we tal-"

"Is the house on fire? Did someone break in?" What the hell? Was Naruto a caretaker for his home or something? But didn't he say he had no job?

Naruto faltered and stepped back at Sasuke's rapid questioning. "Well no but-"

"Those are the reasons I explicitly told you to ever contact me for. Bothering me with anything else is nothing but a waste of my time."

Forget their first meeting. Sasuke was bringing 'unsociable' to whole new level now. And what's worse, Kurama thought looking at Naruto, is how heartbroken the blond looked at those words. Kurama involuntarily clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. He had no idea what Naruto was to Sasuke, but if that's how the lawyer treated someone he knew, someone like Naruto, then perhaps he needed to reconsider this hiring. Hell he was about ready to step up when Naruto said the words that made everything inside of him freeze.

"Sasuke please...your my husband. You're supposed to listen to me."

...Husband?

While stunned Kurama barely heard Sasuke's reply.

"I don't listen to you when you're embarrassing me."

Sasuke was...THE husband? Naruto's husband?

"I'm not trying to embarrass you! It may not be the house but something is not fine and you need to listen to me!"

Sasuke leaned forward in an almost threatening manner. "Why should I!?-" Sasuke quickly paused to take a quick glance at him. He then took a deep breath and straightened up and with a cool, calm voice he said, "I'll talk to you **tonight** Naruto when I get home. Right now I am busy with something important and you need to get out of my sight."

That wasn't expected. That wasn't expected at all. He needed to think. He needed to get out of here.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," he heard himself say. "But perhaps this isn't the best time to meet. We should reschedule something later. Please excuse me," and with an almost robotic bow towards both Naruto and Sasuke, Kurama walked over to the elevator and pressed the down button. He would praise the heavens later for making the door open immediately.

He hurriedly got in. Already a migraine was starting to form in his head. But he resisted the urge to try and soothe the pain until he was alone. He really needed to be alone. The elevator dinged again signaling that the doors were about to close.

Kurama looked up and his red-brown eyes met with very concerned and very sorry blue ones.

But the last thing he saw before the doors closed was Naruto looking back towards Sasuke who already had his back turned and was walking away. He heard the door to Sasuke's office slam shut and then Kurama went down.

* * *

><p>They had a stare down. It was the tensest it had ever been in the Uchiha estate and it definitely wasn't sexual tension.<p>

He wanted to blurt the truth. He was so angry, he wanted to tell Sasuke he thinks he found someone else. Someone who cares for him more than he ever did.

But he couldn't.

He had to hold his tongue. Because the Sasuke he knew from before wasn't standing in front of him. That Sasuke, would've been willing to work things out. But this Sasuke wasn't. It hadn't occurred to Naruto until this very moment that his husband would actually throw him out. He always knew that he could do it because this estate belonged to the Uchiha family and had for several generations. Sasuke just reminded him that he owned nothing in this house baring a few personal items. And even those were bought with Sasuke's money.

"Something so important to me and my family, you _almost_ ruined. That client walked out of here and the Uchiha Law Firm could've lost the chance to expand its horizon. And all because you walked into my office bringing personal baggage that just couldn't wait until I get home. Do you understand that? Do you understand _why_ I'm angry now Naruto?"

Naruto bowed his head and gritted his teeth. How many times did he have to answer that question?! It was like this for the past few minutes. _Nothing_ Naruto was saying was being heard by Sasuke. Every single word he said was going in one ear and out the other!

"Maybe I'm being a little harsh threatening you like this but you _need_ to understand how important this is. Because I _am_ serious Naruto. If you can't stop getting in the way I'm going to have to remove you from here. And you better hope he's willing to reschedule."

Something in Naruto was starting to snap. Sasuke wasn't like this before. He was _never_ like this before. He didn't use to sound so emotionless, especially around him. As he looked up and finally met Sasuke's cold black eyes with his emotion-filled blue he had to wonder,

_What happened to you Sasuke?_

And so he decided to forget his infidelity. Forget Sasuke's anger. All he wanted to know now is why Sasuke was acting the way he was acting.

* * *

><p>He has only driven this way twice and already Kurama knew the route by heart.<p>

That's why he was so confident with his speeding. And he needed to speed, a life could be at stake here. Could be.

It was still such a mind-blowing shock that Naruto's husband turned out to be the guy he wanted to become his lawyer. Maybe he should've made the connection with the 'errand for his husband' thing that Naruto's husband worked there, but how the heck was he supposed to know that his husband happened to be THE Sasuke Uchiha!? The top lawyer who he also happened to want to work for him! He used to think that kind of think could only happen in TV land or to other people. He never believed _he _of all people could get caught in that kind of trap.

That's just simply...amazing.

He was so shocked and numb that when he returned to work he could barely do anything for a few minutes. It wasn't until his friends started pestering him that he forced himself to blank his mind and focus on nothing but work. But unlike this morning, it really wasn't that easy.

There were so many things that disturbed him about this situation. One thing being Naruto kept the identity of his husband a secret from him. Naruto had to have remembered that they met inside of the same freaking building where his husband works. And Kurama told him he was a CEO. Couldn't he have put two and two together and just told Kurama that sleeping together(again) would be a bad idea because Kurama was trying to _hire_ his husband?

But branching off of that disturbing thought was another one concerning his own behavior. Even if Naruto told him, would that have stopped him?

Could he really blame Naruto for that, when he was the one who was all too willing to flirt with him again and then sleep with him again knowing his marital status?

Could he?

He couldn't. Not fully anyway. Both were equally responsible and Kurama knew, he _knew_, that even if he knew who Naruto was really married to, it wouldn't have stopped him. Naruto could've been married to the Goddamn mayor or even the guy who makes his favorite sandwiches and it wouldn't have stopped him. That disturbed him a little. His friends would often point out that his playboy ways and no sense of shame when it comes to that were too wild and would one day bite him in the butt. It was so easy to brush them off then, even when he got stalkers. But look at the mess he was in now because of it.

In his defense, he was continuing to get involved in this mess because he _wanted_ to. The reason he was speeding over to Naruto's house right now is because of something that disturbed him far more than his behavior and Naruto's secret.

Although the interaction he witnessed between them were short, Kurama already suspected Sasuke to be abusive.

He had no proof of course which is why he couldn't call the cops or his friends or anything. And no one was going to know about this except him and Naruto right now. But he wasn't about to stand by and let Naruto get hurt once Sasuke does find out.

It was already clear that they don't communicate often. And the way Naruto acted around him indicated that this marriage was indeed the opposite of happy. He remembered their conversation the morning after their first get together and how Naruto told him that his average day consisted of staying home and watching TV by himself. He remembered how bitterly he spoke of Sasuke's work. He remembered how lonely Naruto looked when he was about to leave and how that was the first time Kurama felt the urge to make him smile.

So it was pretty clear that Sasuke was neglectful. Quite possibly, he was a workaholic and neglecting Naruto in favor of his job.

Unfortunately that wasn't illegal. How their marriage goes is _really_ none of his business. But the anger he showed towards Naruto during their confrontation earlier had him worried in the back of his mind.

Kurama had never seen signs that Sasuke was physically abusive. All the marks he saw on Naruto's skin was a result of their sex. But if Sasuke was that angry at Naruto earlier for just showing up at his office, is it possible that learning of Naruto's infidelity could send him over the edge?

Sasuke knew the law, but that meant he knew how to get around it. He probably had friends in the law that could help bail him out. And from what Kurama knew about Sasuke as a person(the man is not friendly and will not go out of his way to make you feel comfortable) it could be possible that he would be willing to hurt Naruto.

Even working in the law force didn't deter Kurama's suspicions and worry. He did his research before he sought out Sasuke(and in hindsight maybe he should have researched Sasuke's personal life too) and so he knew a lot about the Uchiha family.

It was a family that was well into law. Police officers, lawyers, etc., made up the family and very few sought out different careers. It was a large family, almost like a clan. The 'heads' of the clan were Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha and they only had two sons, Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha. Fugaku and Mikoto were both the top lawyers in the Uchiha Law firm, a family firm that had been around for the past 100 years.

They were really good at what they did, all of the Uchiha's were. That's why it was so shocking how in the last year of their lives, the public learned they were part of huge, criminal ring. They were involved in drugs, hired assassins, even talks of usurping power in Konoha and it apparently has been going on for years. The shock was a large one. Kurama was in his late teens at the time and he remembered how the local news talked about nothing else.

The only thing that made them stop talking about it, was the murder of Fugaku, Mikoto, and several other prominent members of the family over the course of a few days that summer.

Sasuke and Itachi were away at a camp at the time their parents were shot dead in their own bedroom. Whether it was political assassination or not it was very clear to everyone that it WASN'T suicide and the killing was planned one. After seven members turned up dead, almost all of the Uchihas completely disappeared. A lot, Kurama suspected, just moved away and changed their names. The only two who carried the Uchiha name now was Sasuke and Itachi.

This had been all been several years ago. And in that time the efforts of both brothers managed to clear up their family name. In fact, Sasuke's squeaky clean record is part of what pushed Kurama to search him out. After what his family did, it seemed like Sasuke was putting a huge effort into making up for past mistakes.

But...his parents were scarily good at hiding their crimes. It took one of their own leaving an anonymous tip of their wrongdoing that anyone even found out(and to this day no one knows who squealed). If Sasuke was anything like his family before him, he could just be presenting an image of cleanliness and then behind closed doors...

Kurama shook his head and put the pedal to the metal. Ideally Sasuke would be willing to just sit down and hear them out, but if it comes to blows Kurama didn't _want_ Naruto to get hurt. He couldn't understand this need to protect the blond, but he wasn't about to fight it. He had no reason too.

Finally he reached the neighborhood. The glorious estates were lit and towering and that made the rush to the darkest end of the street more daunting.

And as he drove down another car, shiny and black, sped past him in the opposite direction.

The car had to be going well over the speed limit, and the windows looked tinted so Kurama couldn't get a good look at the driver. He was only curious about what the rush could be about but ignored it because there were much more pressing matters at hand. Though he may have seen a familiar white and red fan logo on the license plate which made him more than a little nervous. But it's possible his eyes were playing tricks on him.

Finally he pulled up to the estate and was immediately filled with relief once he saw a several lights were on. But he was also cautious as he got out of his car. Like every other time he has been here there was no car which probably meant Sasuke's was probably in the garage. Unless...He thought back to that black car that was speeding away. What if the driver was Sasuke?

Sasuke could've hurt Naruto and then left him on floor to die. Or he could've already killed Naruto and was rushing away to dispose of the body and the evidence.

These thoughts _really_ weren't comforting him.

So he ran up to the front door and knocked quickly on the wood. Oh wait he needs an excuse for being there in the first place! Why didn't he think of one before?! Too late the door's opening. He'll think of something on the fly if he needs to.

But to his immense, _**immense**_ relief, Naruto is the one who opened the door; looking completely unharmed and incredibly confused.

"Kurama? What are you doing here?"

_Oh God making sure you're safe!_

Kurama needed to calm his body down a bit. He was expecting the worst and seeing Naruto is actually okay(physically at least) was another blow to him, but it was a good kind of blow. But what wasn't was realizing he needed an excuse to be here. Would Naruto appreciate him driving all the way here because he suspected his husband would murder him? He could always give it a try and see.

"Um, well I-uh...I came here because uh-Sasuke-you know...We needed to talk about things-this morning and uh-lawyering and...stuff," he could've articulated himself a lot better. Hell he didn't even know what he just said.

"Sasuke's not here," Naruto said in a quiet, emotionless tone.

"What?!" Kurama shouted surprised. And he really was. He really, really was. He thought about Sasuke's possible workaholic tendencies. "Did he even show up?" He asked angrily. He didn't know if he was angry on Naruto's behalf or what, but he was feeling pretty mad.

"He did. But he didn't stay long," the blond answered. So maybe that really was Sasuke speeding away. Could be possible that he was wrong to assume Sasuke would get violent? Maybe once he found out instead of getting angry, he was crushed and just ran away.

Whelp. May he kick his own ass for assuming the worst.

"Now then," Naruto started. Kurama's face reddened just a little in embarrassment. "Can you tell me the _real_ reason you're here?"

"What? Real reason?" The red-haired man was surprised Naruto saw straight through his act. To be fair, it wasn't a very good one. And since Naruto's life wasn't actually in danger, he'll just tell the truth this time.

"Alright the truth is, I came over because I was worried about you. I saw Sasuke get mad at you earlier and since you said you were going to tell him the truth about us...I just-I don't know my honor wouldn't allow me to just sit back and let you take the brunt of his wrath. I wanted to save you from him on the off chance he got violent...because it's my fault too."

There. The truth that Naruto wanted to know. And now what? Will Naruto send him away for thinking the worst of the guy he married? That wasn't what Naruto did. Instead he looked thoughtful and leaned on the door frame.

"So you're so honorable that you'd come to my rescue when you think I'm in danger but you were so willing to have a hand in putting me in trouble in the first place?"

Then Naruto smiled. Not an 'I'm secretly angry' smile. But a joking kind of smile. A smile that made Kurama smile and calm down a lot.

"Well I'm not claiming to be honorable in _everything_. Just, I like to protect those I care about and I keep my promises. But everything else is fair game. Hey I'm a business man. Who knew?"

Naruto let out a cute, little laugh that reminded him of their first date. "Care huh? You care about me?"

Kurama blushed a little but answered honestly. "I'm here now aren't I? You can be sure if I didn't want to be involved in this mess, I wouldn't be here and just leave you to take the fall."

The brilliant smile on Naruto's face was worth it Kurama decided. So very much worth it.

Naruto opened the front door wider and stepped to the side. "Why don't you come in? I'll make some tea and we can go to the sitting room and talk." Oh good he's been really wanting to do this.

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

><p>"You're not hiding any bruises under your clothes are you?" Kurama asked as Naruto handed him his cup.<p>

"No. Sasuke doesn't hit me. He likes to hurt me in a different way," the blond answered as he walked back to the chair across from Kurama and sat down.

"Like tonight. He wasn't interested at all in what was wrong with me. He asked me if I was sick or dying and when I said no he just accused me of wanting attention. So I tried to tell him otherwise and it just went from there. He didn't stay long though."

Kurama could see that. But there had to more to this argument. The way Sasuke was speeding suggests an extreme emotional state. Does he know about them now?

"I was just sitting here," Naruto started again. He was looking into his tea and slowing stirring the liquid with a small spoon. "I was dwelling on everything that's happened these past few days. My mind's so jumbled that I can't really think straight though. So...I don't want to drag you into this and you're free to leave whenever, but a second opinion would be really, really nice right now. I just want some help." Naruto looked at him pleadingly.

Kurama just nodded in return. He was here and he was staying here. The blond looked incredibly relieved and started speaking again.

"I didn't tell him about us." That shocked Kurama more than the fact that Sasuke didn't lay a finger on him.

"Really? I thought you were going to."

"I thought so too. But when he came home and we started fighting, I just couldn't tell him."

"Because you didn't want to see him hurt?" He asked bitterly.

"I wish that was my reason, then I wouldn't sound like such a horrible person."

"You're not a horrible person."

"Of course you wouldn't think so," Naruto laughed but the laugh sounded somewhat hollow. "I'm _really nice_ to you. I just haven't been nice to Sasuke lately."

"Well from what I've seen he's not very nice to you either."

"That's because he's different. He's not the Sasuke I befriended or dated or even married. He's so different now."

"Isn't that how abusers get you? They pretend to be a pretty and perfect in the beginning to reel you in and by the time they show their true nature, they've made sure you're in so deep that you feel you can't escape. Obviously Sasuke was looking for an obedient little housewife with you."

"For eighteen years?" Naruto said quietly, looking up and glaring at him.

"Huh?"

"I'm not that stupid. Sasuke and I have known each other since we were seven. We became friends at twelve and he asked me out at eighteen. So I'm sorry Kurama but I'm having a little bit of a hard time believing that he planned this.

"What else can it be?!"

"I don't know!" Naruto shouted setting his tea cup and spoon down in frustration. "Circumstance. I always thought it was circumstance..."

"What do you mean?"

"You know what happened to the Uchiha right?"

"Of course. What about it?"

"Sasuke was the one who took over the family firm, but in reality it was supposed to go to Itachi. He told everyone that Sasuke inherited it and that he was only watching it until Sasuke was old enough, but in reality Itachi was chosen to be the heir."

That made sense. Itachi was the oldest so of course he would get first dibs. But Kurama barely remembered Itachi's reign as the Uchiha family lawyer. He didn't do any of the noteworthy things Sasuke did. Once Sasuke had excelled his way through law school Itachi quietly handed the business over to him and then joined some other company. If he recalled correctly, it was the Akatsuki, a rival company.

"I think he feels under pressure. Even after everything they've done Sasuke **worships** his family. And I think he was crushed when Itachi, who admitted to everyone he wanted nothing to do with the Uchiha profession, was chosen over him. So he's working so hard because he wants to live up to his parents' legacy and do better than Itachi ever did."

"But he's already done that and he's STILL a jerk to you. And that's pretty stupid reason to neglect you. Marriage is partnership. If he was feeling under pressure then he should've gone to you."

"I KNOW that! I know that. I just don't know why he hasn't. He used to close himself off sometimes, but he always opened up to me."

Kurama sighed. This was way more fucked-up and complicated than he had imagined. He had met his fair share of screwballs at the top, but he had never met a screwball who was hurting someone so close to him. And for what? Really for what? Naruto was obviously so damaged now. And what's worse is that he KNOWS somewhere inside the blond was someone stronger than this. He knew it had to be there because he's seen glimpses of it. When he's happy, when he's teasing, even when he's angry or annoyed.

But the man sitting in front of him was a shell of sorts. A quiet doormat who was so blinded by his unrealistic desire to be an 'ideal husband' to someone who quite possibly didn't even want him anymore...it was painful to watch, even for him. He hoped if nothing else for Naruto to get out of this situation. This 'relationship' he had with Sasuke is toxic.

"So you didn't talk about us or me?"

"No."

"Then what did you talk about?"

"I confronted him about his behavior. I wanted to point out how much he's changed and I asked him to tell me what's wrong and why he was being like this but..." Naruto shook his head. "He got so defensive you know? I didn't even mention his family, but he just kept accusing me of not understanding his position at all and that it was too complicated for," Naruto sighed. "A simple-minded fool like me to understand."

Kurama's grip tightened on his cup.

"He was really angry and really, really defensive. Like I was attacking him or something. He told me never to bother him about 'it' again. And I tried to ask him was 'it' was but he ignored me, grabbed his keys, and left."

That's the definition of suspicious.

"I think something else is going on." And it's a good thing Naruto could see that too. "But if he doesn't want to talk then I don't know what I can do."

"Well what do you want to do? Sasuke's neglecting you, stifling you, possibly keep you from having a life," Naruto winced. "And now you think he might be keeping secrets. What do you want to do?"

Divorce. Please. Say. Divorce.

"I want to know what's going on with him."

Okay...now say divorce.

"And then...I don't know what I want."

What? No. No no. Come on!

"Don't you want to get of here? He's making you miserable!"

Naruto bowed his head and looked down at his hands in his lap

"I don't know," was all he said. Kurama was stunned, completely and utterly stunned. He couldn't believe Naruto wasn't running to phone the best divorce lawyer in town right now. That made no sense after everything that has happened.

"There's more to it I think," Naruto explained quietly. "And I don't want to do anything until I know everything. And I don't want to make a huge decision right now."

Right. Of course. That's what he needed. More time to think. More time to be under Sasuke's thumb, Kurama thought sarcastically.

"I'm sorry if this bothers you."

"Don't be," Kurama shook his head. Though he wasn't sure if he meant it. "You two obviously have had a long history together and I obviously just don't get it."

"I just don't want to give up too easily."

It wouldn't be too easily in Kurama's opinion. It would be too right if that was possible

"I never gave up on people I cared about before."

When he put it that way, Kurama bit his bottom lip...it sounded all too similar to his protecting people he cared about stance. But he still wished Naruto didn't care about Sasuke that much. The lawyer really wasn't for him, in Kurama's opinion.

Hell...he may not be for Juubi either.

He was brought out of his thoughts when Naruto stood up.

"I don't know if he's coming back tonight but if he is, it would be safer for the both of us if you weren't here."

"You have a point there," Kurama said also standing up. But he didn't leave right away. "Just keep in mind this advice; no matter how alone you feel by yourself, if you still feel happier when not around him, then leave. Just run and don't look back."

"But where could I go? Everyone I know already knows Sasuke."

Kurama smiled and pulled out his business card. "This place is always open for you. It has my work address on it. I'm usually the last one to leave and I typically leave at around 7 unless I have to work late. But if no one's there there's a pay phone right in front of the building and you can always call...oh shit."

"What?"

"Nothing just remembered I have to do something," Kurama quickly said. His phone number needs to be changed again by doing this. Haha his friends will _really_ bitch at him now.

"Anyways, just stay safe please. Until you need me again or whatever. I'll help you if you come."

"I don't know what I did to deserve you, you know?" Naruto smiled. Kurama didn't know either. They kind of just clicked. Naturally you know(naturally in bed hubba hubba hehe...but also naturally as friends sort of)? He really didn't get either, but since he was in a position to help the blond he would.

"Awwww just keep smiling and think straight and smart and rationally and like me and what is best for you and all that jazz. We'll make sure you come out of this allllright and as happy as can be okay?"

"What about you?"

"You're asking so many questions here Naruto. I gotta leeeeeave before we naughty boys get in trouble," Kurama teased walking towards the door. Naruto giggled a little and followed. "Plus I gotta get up early tomorrow. Turns out I screwed up some my paperwork today. Fucking joy I tell ya."

"Well good luck!"

"So you have said it, so I shall have it," he winked in a friendly manner before walking outside. "Get some rest now."

"I will! And thank you for tonight! Thank you for all you've done!" Naruto shouted waving enthusiastically. It really was great to see him finally happy again. Kurama smiled widely and did a short bow in return.

"Thank _you_ for all _you've_ done. Bow chicka wow wow if you know what I mean!"

"Get out of here before someone hears you!" Naruto laughed. It sounded genuine which made Kurama's heart soar a bit.

"See ya!" Kurama shouted back before hopping into and turning on his car. As he drove home he didn't see Sasuke's car. Good. He didn't know what he would do if he did. Run him over probably...oh who was he kidding. He just spent a pretty yen fixing up this hunk of junk(the damn brakes broke) and he wouldn't want to throw that money away. He would just curse and threaten the man in his mind.

It was good though that he and Naruto got to talk. They didn't reach the conclusion Kurama wanted to reach, but they didn't reach a bad one either. At least Naruto was open to the idea of leaving Sasuke...he thinks. Well he's not dead set on staying with the man. He just needed an investigation done before he settles on a final decision. Hopefully it involved 'divorcing his ass'.

As he pulled into his driveway, Kurama's mind went back to Naruto's question about his happiness. To be truthfully honest, he was just going with the flow here. What will make him happy is getting Naruto out of Sasuke's clutches. After that, well, who knows?

* * *

><p>And done!<p>

Aww Kurama needs to realize he really likes Naruto before someone tries to take advantage of his ignorance to his own feelings :P.

Yeah Sasuke is an asshole but I hope he's not unbelievable here. Like ridiculously unbelievably evil. And you can see he is definitely hiding something. Maybe work is not all he does hm? It's a part of the plot ;P.

I'm also really sorry if Naruto's frustrating you here. In canon he doesn't give on people who should be given up on(cough cough) and I'm just trying to keep him somewhat in character.

...Okay and I'm doing this because if Naruto just decides to get a divorce the story will be over before it's started and I have ideas for this piece.

So this ends the triple update(2 Oct. 10th chapters and this chap right here). Gonna work on everything else that needs to be updated.

Please tell me what you think :)!


	5. Chapter 4

And here is chapter 4 finally.

So if you've read Oct. 10th and DCLT you already know the story. Sorry I got off of my updating schedule. Life. I will try not to have that happen again.

Anyways so this is longer being over 8800 words. I tried reeeeeeeally hard on this one. The hardest chapter to write so far in this story because there were a lot of parts I had trouble expanding. It's Naruto's fault really because most of this chapter is in his point of view hah. And actually my original idea for this chapter was almost completely different lol.

_Anon Review Reply_

_Guest- Your welcome :). Thank you!_

And that's it.

So I hope you enjoy this chapter. For once it's actually been **BETA'D** _before_ I uploaded lol_. _So there should be little or no typos and everything should look right. If it doesn't I'll fix it. EDIT: Changed the genre because I realized that mystery fit better than drama.

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>"ARE YOU SERIOUS!? Again Kurama?! You're changing your phone number <em><strong>AGAIN<strong>_?"

Kurama winced slightly at the sound of his pissed off ex-girlfriend's voice. He would never forget how that woman can scream.

"Calm down, I'm just changing it back to what it used to be."

"Just look at my phonebook Kurama! LOOK AT IT! And look at your name. See how many times I've had to cross your number? Eight. EIGHT times! And I'm sick of it!"

This reminded Kurama of days past. He and Matabi shouting at each other as their other friends just stand in the background, being entertained by the fight. Trying so, so hard not to get involved. The difference between then and now is Matabi and he had never before gotten into a personal fight in his office. And none of his friends were watching this with 'we-need-popcorn' expressions. They looked more nervous and uncomfortable than anything.

"One time, it was a joke."

"Yes I remember that. And it was a _very_ stupid one!"

"Look it's not MY fault I get so many stalkers okay?! And all you have to do is get a new phonebook if you are _that_ upset about it! At least you don't have to go back and change your number on all of your subscriptions and everything!" It was a bitch to do but it had to be done and Ms. Neatfreak here should be glad he hadn't hired her to do it.

"That is NOT the point I'm making here! I-_we_ are all so tired of your fooling around and how it gets you in trouble!" She shouted pointing at herself and the rest of the group. Kurama looked at them sharply, daring them to speak up. But they all avoided his eyes and didn't say anything. With a growl he turned back to his top consultant.

"But it's not my-"

"Yes it IS your fault! Quit chasing after everything with legs! Then maybe you wouldn't attract so many psychotics!"

"But this change wasn't even because of a psychotic! It was a simple...error. A mistake on my part but it had nothing to do with my ways. I can continue doing what I want if I want to," Kurama defended himself. He hated how he had to do that, defend himself and his lifestyle to Matabi. They weren't even together anymore and HE was the boss. If anything, she should be defending her unprofessional attitude to him.

"You're not a teenager anymore! You're too old to be doing this type of fooling around."

"HEY! 27 is NOT old!" Chomei yelled. Kurama knew she shouted that less out of defense of him and more in defense of her 32-year-old boyfriend. Both he and Matabi ignored her.

"I didn't hire you to consult my personal life. All my decisions there are _none_ of your business Matabi," Kurama said coldly. Just because she closed her legs after their breakup doesn't mean she had the right to look down on him for not doing the same. Honestly too old? Plenty of guys (and girls) were active around this age. It's not like he was approaching 60 or something and getting with people 20 years younger than him. Too old...really?

"I'm not thinking of my job, I'm consulting you as friend. Please." Kurama was surprised when that hard look of anger disappeared from her face and a softer look of worry and concern replaced it. "Just _settle down_. Pick someone and stick with them for a while. A nice boy, a nice girl whatever. Just stop running around please. One day, you'll catch the attention of a real psycho and end up as a murder victim on one of the crime documentaries."

"He was a beloved CEO..." Shukaku joked.

"Be quiet blubber mouth!" Matabi yelled. "This is serious! Even if that possibility doesn't happen, what about catching something incurable? Or getting a girl pregnant?"

The STD mention made him pause. He carried condoms around but he was well aware that isn't a 100% guarantee (thank you random whore infected with chlamydia). But he never worries, he always checks anyway. The pregnancy claim however, was ridiculous. He got a vasectomy at 23 after his first scare. He does NOT want any children, thank you.

Besides there hasn't been any risk at all with his last partner.

"Uh, Kurama?" Gyuki started. "While I don't think Matabi was right to blow up at you for a, ahem, change in phone number, I think she raises a pretty good point. Maybe it is time for you to find one relationship and stick with it. Or hell maybe you don't need one. But this playboy lifestyle can't last you forever. We're not trying to sound like stuck-up prudes here, but friends speaking out of concern for you."

Kurama looked to see all of his friends nod in agreement. This felt ridiculous. Never mind the fact that he was aware of these things as a teen, but getting lecture on all this not only as an adult but as their boss just rubbed him the wrong way.

"Great. I called all of you up here to tell you I've changed my phone number. I didn't ask for you all to stage a damn intervention! That's not even what I'm paying you for!"

"We're not asking to be paid-"

"Good! Because none of you are getting a goddamn yen for this past hour. If you want your pay to resume I suggest all of you forget your stupid high and mighty opinions of me and get back to work."

"Wait Kurama-"

"NOW!"

And with that every employee in the room shut their mouths and hurried out. Kurama heard a few them mumble things like: "should've waited until later", and "that went well", and his personal favorite "Matabi this is your fault". But he paid them no mind.

He honestly didn't know _why_ he was so upset with his friends talking to him about that. Maybe they could've been quieted if he told them that this past weekend he hadn't slept with anyone other than Naruto. Maybe he was upset because he felt they were judging him and he felt ganged up on.

Maybe he was also upset, because they were asking him to stop his lifestyle and he had no idea what to do.

It's not like he's suffering from some traumatic, repressed memory that unconsciously fuels his playing around. It's not like he's spending nights with different people because he's subconsciously looking for the love he was denied most of his life. No. He doesn't do that psychoanalysis bullshit.

He sleeps around because he likes it. That's it. That's the reason. He likes it, it feels good to him. There is no reason deeper than that and so his friends were basically trying to tell him to stop doing something he liked, even though it didn't hurt anybody. That's so...stupid. And fuck them for being that stupid.

He'll settle down when he wants to.

* * *

><p>"FINALLY!" Naruto shouted to the sky. He ignored any weird looks he may have gotten and quickly rushed into the very nice, high-rise building.<p>

A girl sat behind the front desk. Instead of looking professional however, she went back and forth between clicking the mouse, typing a few things on her computer, and filing her nails. Her teal-colored hair and orange eyes threw Naruto off for second. And then he realized that, with her hair style, she looked so much like Sakura when had her hair short which threw him off even more. She quickly noticed him and in a polite tone asked,

"May I help you?"

Naruto nervously coughed and walked up to the desk.

"Uh yeah I'm here to see...Kurama-san." He didn't even know Kurama's last name. In all fairness it probably is because Naruto never told him his own last name. But still it felt weird using his name so personally with someone he didn't know. That and his paranoia doesn't help.

"Do you have an appointment?"

"If I did then I missed it. I got on the wrong bus three times lady! Three times! AND I got off on the wrong stop twice! I hate Konoha's buses I really do! I'd like it better maybe if the damn bus driver wasn't laughing at me. But you know I saw his face often and when I asked how his life was he burst into tears! I feel bad for making a grown man cry because that's not usually what I do. But you know, if you're going to laugh at a poor guy who can't find his way instead of helping him like you're supposed to then maybe you are just an unsatisfied jerk who-"

"Ahem. This is fascinating and all but if you don't have an appointment then I can't just let you in."

Right. Naruto was here for a reason and it wasn't to rant. He couldn't help himself. Sasuke wasn't answering his phone (again) and he was really, really frustrated with the public transport system. He was about to apologize a lot when he saw the corner of her mouth tip up into a small smile, as if she was amused by his rant. Well okay then to save further embarrassment he will let it go.

"Can't you just call up and see if he'll see me now?"

"My boss doesn't usually take walk-ins."

"Well maybe he'll make an exception this time?" Naruto smiled nervously. And on an impulse he added, "I'm pretty important to him."

The girl smirked, surprising Naruto for a bit. "If I could get double my paycheck for every time I heard _that_ I'd be 12 times richer."

"Huh? 12?"

"Six pretty people have walked up to my desk before saying the same thing. My boss shooed them off without a second thought. Will you be the same?"

Six people? What was this girl talking about?

"Then again. He _has_ been in a really weird mood lately. Maybe he'll be different with you. I also think you are cute so if my boss says no you can cry on my shoulder kay?" She winked. Naruto blushed and stumbled back a bit. He thinks he's figured out what this girl is getting at.

"Wait I'm not confessing my love or anything. I'm already marr-" He stopped talking when he realized she had already picked up the phone and wasn't listening anymore.

"Hello I have to speak to Kitsune-sama please. Someone who claims to be pretty important is here to see him."

Kitsune? That was an odd last name, but kind of cool. Naruto did like foxes, second only to frogs on his favorite animals list. There was a brief moment of silence until the secretary suddenly looked incredibly annoyed.

"You know damn well who I am Utakata don't play this game you nimrod. It's Fu now connect me up!"

What kind of professionalism is this? It actually reminded him of his friends. But he doubted could they get away with this at Sasuke's firm.

Fu rolled her eyes. "Whatever I don't care about your smooth talk. Now connect me up you're making me look bad in front of...I'm sorry you are?"

"I'm Naruto. Naruto U-"

"You're making me look bad in front of the lawyer's husband!" Naruto paled.

"How-How did you know?"

"I'm sorry?" Fu asked pulling the phone away from her ear. Once she realized what he had asked she smiled. "Oh my mentor keeps me up-to-date on the relationship status of rich and powerful men. She wants to snag one apparently. You'll have to excuse my boss' ignorance of your existence however. He doesn't bother himself with what he calls 'Shukaku information'. That's code for pointless information. Oh! Hello sir! I have someone who wants to see you but doesn't have an appointment. Are you free at this moment?"

Naruto fidgeted nervously. Right right. And you know, even if Kurama didn't know who he was it's not like his marriage to Sasuke is a huge secret. He doesn't even know why the fact that she knew him made his heartbeat faster. It's not like he and Kurama are continuing their affair. So he won't have worry about her judging or squealing.

He's not doing anything scandalous anymore. He's not. So it's okay. He was going to tell her his name anyway. He was going to give his correct last name except she recognized him before he could. He was not going to mess up anymore.

"His name his Naruto U-oh?" Fu looked incredibly confused. "I can send him...right up? Right now? Okay sir."

With that she hung up and looked at him in disbelief. "Wow you really must be important. Go right on up. Elevator is down that hallway. Go to the top floor and follow the signs."

Naruto thanked her and she winked again before returning to doing her job and filing her nails. Must be a personality thing. Must be. Ino did the same thing constantly when they were growing up. It's playful, it's innocent, and it's not an indication that Fu knows something he knows. Or doesn't know.

* * *

><p>"Good day!" Naruto exclaimed practically running into the room. He felt even better when Kurama turned away from his laptop and returned his smile with a small one of his own.<p>

"Heh, that didn't take you long at all."

"Well I would've came even earlier but I figured you were busy so." Naruto shrugged. He thought about retelling the bus story but then decided not to. A bit too embarrassing even if he did say it to a complete stranger earlier out of frustration. "So about why I'm here."

"Yeah I was about to ask did you come here on your own or did Sasuke send you?"

"What?" Naruto asked in shock. Did he hear that right? _Sasuke_ wanted them to talk?

"It has to be the former right? I mean why would he send _you_ to talk to me? It's not like he knows right? Because if he does...wow."

"Wait, wait. What are you talking about?"

"Your husband called asking about another interview. I'm at a tug of war here. Do I do what's good for my company or stick with my morals? I know I have to decide soon and there's so many second best lawyers that are good, but can't touch Sasuke's record. I want the best so...decisions, decisions...Anyway I thought he sent you to convince me but I guess not."

Naruto was stunned. So Sasuke has no time to talk to him, because he's been too busy chasing this? Well that's...to be expected. He still has a job and Naruto is, for the time being, still second. Third if the house is included. Still it doesn't make him happy that Sasuke's trying so hard to reconcile a deal before even attempting to work on their relationship.

"Hey what's with the disappointed face?"

"Nothing it's just, I've been trying to reach Sasuke and he's been ignoring all of my calls." But that'll change quickly if this talk goes right. Which it will because hey, Kurama said.

"You've been trying to reach him to...?"

"I told you I want to know what's going on. In fact that's why I'm here! I need you to help me figure out what's been going on with Sasuke so that I can solve the problem and we will be happy again!"

Kurama stared at him, clearly speechless. His mouth opened and closed a few times before he finally said, "...You're joking."

What a silly accusation, Naruto thought. Why would he be joking about this? The blond laughed as if Kurama was making a joke and crossed his arms. "No I'm dead serious. Something big is going on in Sasuke's life and I need to figure out what it is. It's the only way to save our marriage and I could really use some help."

Kurama stared at him for a seconds, as if in shock, before he slowly shook his head.

"...No."

Naruto laughed loudly as if Kurama said the funniest thing in the world. Which he did in Naruto's opinion.

"I know Sasuke's being _kinda_ difficult right now."

"I'm serious Naruto. _No_ I will not help you save your marriage."

Naruto immediately stopped laughing. An expression of betrayal flickered across his face.

"What? Come on Kurama please!" There's no, no, no, no, no way Kurama's actually doing this. Can't he see that Naruto is desperate here? He has _finally_ woken up and decided to do something about his life and he thought he would be doing something with some _help_. Some really, really good help. Why was Kurama backing out now?

"What are you expecting? Wacky adventures where we drive around the city laughing our asses off and figure out the deep, dark, secret to your husband and marriage?"

Maybe that wasn't _exactly_ how Naruto imagined it. But it was a pretty good guessitmate. Especially the laughter and driving around part.

"Well I was hoping we would have a little fun doing this," he mumbled.

"I don't think that will happen Naruto. You watch too many movies."

"But movies are based on _some _truth right? Why can't I be optimistic?"

"Because you have to realize your life is not a romantic comedy or even a shojo. It is a genre called 'tragic disaster'. Whatever Sasuke's hiding from you it's probably not going to be pretty. You do know that chasing after this, I don't even know WHAT to call it, will be something you'll deeply regret 50 years down the road right?"

"No way!" Naruto shouted with a determined look on his face. He didn't want to be one of _those_ couples. Couples that give up on their relationship so early on. He wasn't like that, he was Naruto and he NEVER gave up on anything. It will require a lot of work to fix this, but he at least wanted to give it a try. But Kurama being such a downer wasn't helping his morale. In fact, it was kind of pissing him off a bit.

"It's true. You'll be sitting in your dark lonely house, alllll alone. And one day it'll hit you that maybe your marriage wasn't worth it after all. Wisdom comes with age you know and you'll be what, 71?"

"75," he scowled.

"Wow you look young," Kurama pointed out surprised. He then leans forward with a flirtatious smile. "We won't be that far apart from each other. I'll only be 77."

This flirtatious, gutsy ass. Telling him to give up and then turning around to flirt. Jerk. If it wasn't for the fact that he was the _only_ one Naruto could turn to, then the blond would seriously question why he was here in the first place. But with the same smile only with a little mocking edge to it, he leaned forward so that his face was just inches away from Kurama's.

"Get on with your point old man. Don't let your fragile memory start failing you this early."

The attractive red-head scoffed and leaned back to pout, "youth today I swear." Naruto couldn't stop his laughter.

"See that?" Kurama smiled, "I can't see you doing that if you pursue this 'knowledge' you want. Why not just let a failed marriage go? Leave Sasuke and forget all about him. That's my advice!"

"I appreciate you telling me this _now_ after I've made my decision on what to do and not last night when I was an emotional wreck," the younger man said sarcastically. Seriously what was Kurama's deal today? Last night he was so: 'do what you have to Naruto' and that's exactly what the blond was doing right now. Naruto couldn't believe he was going to have to resort to actually reasoning with this guy on why _he's_ right.

"You want me to leave, I get that. But you're also missing some of the other points to this. One, I don't want to. Two, where am I supposed to go? I have no other home, no education unless barely passing community college counts, and I have some money in my name but no job. I'm pretty sure my old neighborhood is a bunch of empty buildings now and my..." Naruto stops himself from finishing that sentence.

He was about to tell Kurama that his old name, Uzumaki, would do him just as many favors now as it did before he was married. Absolutely zero. Unless he went down his old career path that is. But to become a Yazuka this late in the game...could he really do it? No. No. That's stupid considering where he was in life right now. Sasuke would kill them. Then he would get arrested and damage Sasuke's credentials due to association. So...no, no Yazuka career for Naruto.

"Look if you ask me that's all the more reason to get out of there. If you don't have anything now with the guy then obviously something's wrong. You were looking for a hobby earlier so how about you get out there and find a job. And maybe a new apartment."

"But we have a marriage-"

"I really don't think you do," Kurama interrupted staring into Naruto's eyes. And now Naruto was really starting to get angry. Last night Kurama sounded so supportive but today he's so different. Why-what caused this? Yes last night was a low point for him but it wasn't his only hour of need. Every hour up until this whole thing is fixed will be important!

"I don't need your approval alright! Now you said you'd help me and you don't go back on your word!"

Kurama rolled his eyes. "Yes I did say that but it appears we very different definitions of the word 'help'." He crossed his arms. "I'm _not_ helping you get back with him. I'll help you get out of a bad situation, fine. As long as it doesn't involve getting back into the place you started."

"But it's not going to involve that! If I can just figure out what's wrong with Sasuke then things can get better!"

"I doubt that."

This was getting him nowhere. If he wanted Kurama's help on this, and he was really starting to doubt he did, he needed to speak in a way that will get him on board.

"Look, learning more about Sasuke and what he's doing doesn't necessarily mean that we'll stay in a marriage. For all we know, I could find out what's going on, make him happy again, and then we divorce and we can just stay as friends for the rest of our lives!"

"You are _really_ trying here. And that completely goes against what you said earlier!"

Damn. Well he tried. And because it was obvious he was going to fail, anger was giving way to desperation. If he didn't even have Kurama on his side, then who was with him? He didn't want to be alone in this.

"Please Kurama you HAVE to understand. You protect those you care about right? Imagine if one of _your_ friends experienced a sudden AND drastic change in personality. Wouldn't you do all you could to try see what's wrong? To try and save him or her?"

Finally, finally Naruto got what he was looking for. Kurama faltered. The CEO looked to the side with an unsure expression so Naruto continued, hoping to eventually convince him.

"Sasuke used to be very close to me. All I'm asking for you to help me figure out what went wrong."

"I don't know what the hell you expect me to do."

"Well you're trying to hire him right? Talk to him during interviews!"

Maybe that wasn't the right idea to say. It just came to him that second but...Naruto is sure that if Kurama had something in his mouth he'd spit it out.

"Are you serious!? You want me to use my _company_ to help you with your marital problems?!"

"You said you'd help me." And it was true but right now it sounded kind of weak.

"I meant to add within reason! God that is an insane request! Do you understand how careful I be to be to run a business?"

"Sasuke's a good lawyer though!"

"Yeah but he's not ethical!"

"Sasuke is very eth-nical! What the hell does that have to do with anything anyway?" Naruto asked incredibly confused by the terminology. And that's when Kurama smacked his palm on his forehead and glared at the blond.

"Businesses survive through a little thing called reputation."

"I thought they survived with profits."

"Ugh. Profits are key but reputation is crucial. No one would want to work with or buy a product from an unethical company!"

"But no one thinks Sasuke's unethnical except you! So your reputation isn't even at stake if you hire him. Look people already know of my existence and as long as they keep believing that Sasuke and I have a happy marriage and we keep this investigation under wraps everything should be fine."

Naruto didn't understand what was so hard to get about this. He and Kurama form a detective duo of sorts, figure out what Sasuke's problem is, and when they do Naruto will fix it and keep quiet about it. Where did Sasuke's ethnics come into play? Why was reputation important if no one even knew what was going on besides the people in this very room?

Kurama promised to help. Why was he arguing so damn much?

"For fuck's sake...I did not plan for all of this when I first got involved with you!"

"Then why do you keep getting involved?"

"Well you keep showing up. First you were at my gym and now here you are in my office. What's next the supermarket?"

That was _hardly_ his fault! Except for this visit, it's not like he knew Kurama was suddenly going to show up everywhere in his life-wait a minute. He's mad that Naruto keeps showing up in his life. That secretary down there, Fu, pretty much said he wouldn't be the first one barging in to get a relationship out of Kurama (though their relationship would be strictly platonic). And he cited his lack of morals for sleeping with him twice despite...

Oh God...Naruto's stomach twisted in a painful way as he thought up some suspicions.

"I get it now. You're having regrets aren't you?" Naruto pointed accusingly.

"Huh?"

"You regret meeting me don't you? And you regret giving me your number and even sleeping with me twice! You're a serial sleeper aren't you!? A playboy! I was only meant to be a one night stand and that's it! The only reason you showed up last night was because you didn't want me to squeal right!?"

Naruto was a big boy now so he expressed his pain in anger rather than tears (at least when he was in the company of others). But he felt like he got sucker punched in the gut.

"Jumping the gun aren't you? Don't you think if I was worried you'd squeal I'd call and talk to you _before_ your little chat with Sasuke instead of driving over to your house _after_?"

"How would you even know when we talked?! I'm not even sure...wait I'm so confused." Naruto buried his face in his hands.

"Clearly," Kurama said. And Naruto didn't like his tone. At all.

"You said you'd help me," Naruto's voice shook a little in anger. He brought his hands to his sides and he looked very upset. Kurama looked just as upset but Naruto was pretty much done trying to play the sympathy card or even trying to understand what the man was feeling.

"Well I can't help if we are going in two different directions. So why don't you go home and try to _think_ a little about what I'm saying here."

"Fine!" He shouted and turned around to stomp out of his office. He yelled, "I HOPE YOU HAVE A BAD DAY!" Before slamming the door shut, not caring at all if he was making a scene. He continued stomping down the hall and into the elevator.

Once inside he pressed the ground floor and as the machine went down his heart went down as well. Kurama didn't even come out of his office to stop him from leaving.

Well...whatever.

Naruto crossed his arms behind his head and leaned back with a scowl on his face. Kurama was a playboy, lying asshole-threat anyway. Naruto can do just fine saving his marriage on his own.

* * *

><p><em>One week later...<em>

Mega-markets almost have everything you need and Konoha's was no different.

Naruto's basket was piled high with goods only he would use. And there were even some he wouldn't use, ever. The purpose of those things however, was to get Sasuke's attention. Obviously one large shopping bill wasn't going to cause any financial trouble for them but the slight dip should work the way he planned. It should, Naruto thought positively.

Because if it doesn't things are going to go straight to hell. Naruto's grip on his shopping cart tightened at the thought. Sasuke can't ignore him when money is involved. He can't keeping hanging up on him when he calls, before Naruto can even say hello. He can't keep sending Kiba to escort him out of the Uchiha Law Firm every time he shows up (and Naruto can't keep looking at the pity in Kiba's eyes). And he cannot, cannot, cannot, CANNOT keep spending nights away from home without even warning Naruto, and then on the rare occasion he does show, leave the room(or the house) once he sees him.

If this place had a couple's therapy room then it would be perfect because Naruto is starting to reach the end of his rope. The stress of dealing with Kurama's absence and Sasuke's obvious ignoring of him...The stress of dealing with this whole thing by himself is starting to take its toll.

It's been a week of this. There is only so much more of it he can take before he does something drastic, he thought as he walked by the aisle 13, also known as the hunting aisle or the aisle with the really, really big guns and knives. Looking at his hands deep in thought, Naruto wasn't paying attention. Suddenly his cart jumped a bit and someone yelled,

"OUCH!"

The thing about his tower of goods is that they blocked the view in front of him. At least, that's what he's going to tell the person whose foot he just ran over. Admitting that he was so distracted by his thoughts he wasn't paying attention is too embarrassing.

"I'm so sorry!" He apologized still looking down and pulling his cart back. Naruto winced when he heard the guy hiss a little in pain as the wheel went back over his foot. He had two options here, run away in shame or make sure the guy was okay. He chose the option he was raised to choose of course. Running around his cart towards the guy he said,

"Are you oka-oh shit," he mumbled that last bit barely above of a whisper.

This was starting to sound super unreal. Maybe one is stalking the other. But is Kurama stalking him or is he stalking Kurama?

The red-head was holding a can of beans in one hand and reached down with the other to rub his aching foot. As embarrassing as this was, Naruto couldn't help but notice that this was the first time he saw Kurama in casual clothes. No the gym clothes don't count because those are gym clothes.

The cream-colored Henley shirt was tight against all the right places but the green button up shirt over it was a bit loose and so it hid parts that Naruto wanted to see. He also could imagine that if his jeans were just a little bit tighter...although he maybe should've worn tough boots instead of black and white sneakers.

Still it gave him an overall younger appearance...Naruto was shaken out of his thoughts by Kurama, who glanced up at him. When their eyes met Naruto quickly looked away. He remembered how they last parted ways and so he didn't know what to expect. Kurama just looked back down and scoffed.

"I hope this way of grabbing my attention doesn't become a habit," he grumbled.

That wasn't the worse way to start. The only thing Naruto could think of in reply was,

"Hey."

Which probably could've been better. Kurama stood up straight and Naruto quickly asked, "Is your foot okay?" Because he didn't even know what else to say. Should he be angry? Or play it like everything is cool between them? Is everything cool? They basically left each other because of a disagreement that neither (he suspects) will want to apologize for. He certainly doesn't want to apologize for not going along with the CEO's advice. But for everything else...He never did find out if Kurama in the end had a bad day or not.

Kurama moved his foot and shrugged his shoulders. "Meh it'll be fine. I called this by the way."

That he did. If things miraculously become okay between them, Naruto should ask him to use his clairvoyant powers to predict when Sasuke will be Sasuke again.

"So...how are you?"

Naruto looked at Kurama in shock. A casual question of care? Seriously? So Kurama...wasn't mad?

"What? It's a question," the red-head asked raising an eyebrow.

Naruto suddenly wants to hug the man in front of him. If he wasn't super conscious and aware of what that could very well lead to, he'd do it. Because what he feels now, is that he really, _really_ missed this man. The first few days were easy because of his anger and because of his confidence on getting Sasuke back. But after the third night of no human contact other than Kiba's "Sorry Naruto you have to leave" he began to feel differently.

The phone was _right there_. And he knew how to get to Kurama's workplace even if he didn't know the right bus. He thought constantly about the sandwich shop and would casually stop by there, always bringing enough money for two meals (because it was his turn to pay for something). He would sometimes make omelets in the morning and watch the Sci-fi channel for a bit after which he would focus his efforts on contacting Sasuke...unless a monster movie came on. Then he wouldn't get off of the couch until the movie was over. He remembered the lingering disappointment when he accidentally slept in yesterday and despite rushing at fast as he could, made it to the gym at 1:30 PM. He got a decent workout done, but still left feeling empty.

Naruto tried hard to fight it and he did succeed in not contacting Kurama. But by Saturday night, he had to admit he really did miss him.

But instead of saying how he felt, Naruto just shook his head to get himself together and answered.

"No, it's okay I'm fine. Well right now anyway."

"I can see. You're having a party to celebrate?" Kurama asked eyeing the huge stack.

"Yep. A huge, celebratory party of one. It's just me, myself, and I for tonight." _'And for who knows how long.'_ He silently added.

"I'm guessing it isn't going well then?" And Kurama just leaned on his own nearly empty cart, like a bastard. There wasn't a malicious smirk on his face or even an aura of 'I-told-you-so'. But Naruto could bet that deep inside, the jerk was gloating.

So what to do now? Give him a reason to keep gloating and tell the truth? Or lie and crush his smug, mental, I-was-right party?

Neither. He leaned forward and whispered, "I am not talking about this here."

"For fuck's sake the guy is-" Kurama didn't even finish his sentence. He just shook his head and grabbed his cart.

"I have some more shopping to do."

"Wait!" Naruto shouted getting in front of his cart. "Don't you know that I'm not talking about this here is code for I'll talk about it elsewhere?"

"Are you serious Naruto? Really gonna pull me back into this?"

"Well you asked first!" But to answer his question, yes, Naruto will pull him back into this. Because he is frustrated and stressed and could really, really use someone to talk to (that he liked and was free of charge).

Kurama didn't have any reply to that. He chewed on his lip for a good few seconds. And Naruto couldn't say anything because he just _had_ to stare. And he couldn't feel bad for staring because as of lately, it was the only in-person hot sight he gets to see. Sasuke certainly isn't doing anything attractive right now.

"I would have to cut my shopping list in half if we want to fit all of your crap in my jeep. How the hell did you plan to carry all of that anyway?"

"You have a jeep?" Naruto asked ignoring the question. To be truthfully honest he didn't think of that. He walks to this place and he only has two arms. But a big smile appeared on his face as he really thought about Kurama's words.

"You'll talk to me."

Kurama winced back a bit. "I'll drive you home and maybe listen to your ranting again but that's it Naruto! Don't want another...disagreement."

Totally fine with Naruto.

"I can put a lot of this stuff back. Really I don't even need about 3/4s of it."

Kurama nodded. "Okay I'm parked near the back. It's a black jeep next to a green sedan under a tree. If you finish early you can go there and wait for me."

Not likely in this cold, but Naruto was grateful anyway. And he showed it with his smile and heartfelt "Thanks."

Because he truly did need this right now and words couldn't describe how happy he was to be able to speak to Kurama again.

* * *

><p>"How many cars do you have?" Naruto asked as they started putting all of the groceries in Kurama's jeep.<p>

"Just two. This jeep and what I drove on our first date."

Naruto deserved some credit for not shouting that it wasn't a date. Because he knew damn well it was.

"Why do you need two cars? It's just you isn't it?"

"No it's me and my new boyfriend."

Naruto won't lie, his insides froze for a minute there at the thought Kurama being in a committed relationship. And he briefly, briefly thought that should another affair between the two happen to just...happen, then there would be two cheaters and that would make him feel less guilty for being the only one. He then mentally kicked himself because that was horrible.

"Of course it's just me Naruto. Who else would I be with?"

"You tell me! I don't actually know that much about you, you know! And you're an...attractive...guy who's rich and stuff and likes wine oh, and is a _playboy_," Naruto accused in a totally-not-at-all jealous tone. He did some reputation searching during his low week and found out that Kurama is quite the charmer. It was so obvious now that he thought about it. And he remembered the 'I've slept with married people before' comment as well. So. Obvious.

"Shall we not go the 'you're-attractive' route?" Kurama said still loading the groceries.

"Yeah yeah." At least, judging by what's going on now, Naruto wasn't just another lay for the little black book.

They finished loading the groceries and get into the jeep and Kurama started driving Naruto home. While doing so, he allowed Naruto to let loose and let loose he did. Naruto ranted about every single detail that had happened this past week, except the parts where he really missed Kurama, and his frustrating lack of progress.

"I mean at this point I think Sasuke's actually _trying_ to ruin this! Or at least not make this work!"

"Have you ever heard of couple's therapy?"

"Oh believe me," Naruto scoffed. "If I could just talk to Sasuke that'd be the first thing I'd mention now. He'd probably listen to a professional's opinion over mine, that's how desperate I am!"

"It's not desperate to rely on therapy."

"Well I feel like it is." Naruto sighed and slumped in his seat with a pout. "I feel like it should've never gotten this bad in the first place. I literally can't even talk to him Kurama. He keeps blocking me."

"Well I don't really know what to say since certain options are out of the question," Kurama said eyeing Naruto sharply. And Naruto did feel his stomach drop a little. A part of him wanted to say 'okay okay maybe I can listen to your points now'. But another part still wanted to keep trying. Why is it that the parts of yourself that cause pain are more stubborn?

"But I guess I can tell you try other options of communication. Write him an email?"

"He'll probably delete it even if he does read it. I know because I must've sent him about ten."

"Write a letter then?"

"He'll recycle it even if he does read and understand what I write. I mean I heard my handwriting isn't exactly top notch." Naruto blushed a little.

"Well then go in and-"

"I told you Kiba's been conditioned to stand by the door and escort me out the moment he sees me."

Kurama let out a frustrated sigh and said, "Man you're in a rough spot."

"YES! See you understand that Sasuke's being stupid right?"

"I think you are too for going through with this."

"That's not fair! You can be all," Naruto immediately tries a horrible interpretation of Kurama's deeper voice, "'oh I'm so I'm so indecisive on whether or not I can hire this guy' but when I get indecisive about staying with him _I'm_ _an idiot_! Don't you see the double standard there!?"

"Sasuke's not hurting _me_! And it's not like I have an emotional attachment to the guy!"

"Well that explains it then. I love Sasuke; you don't, so you don't get it. And so your suggestions on what I should do are _not_ helpful!"

"Because you won't listen! And I highly doubt it's because you have too much wax in your ears!" Kurama spat out scathingly. It was at that point Naruto wondered, like seriously wondered, what the hell they were doing right now. That insult _hurt_. But why would Kurama say such a thing if he really wasn't being hurt by all this? If he really didn't care then he just wouldn't bother right? Either way, that still hurt.

"You're not going to change my mind so you can _stop_ now with the insults to my intelligence," Naruto replied in a low tone. After that he committed himself to looking out the window. This wasn't going at all the way he wanted it too.

"Fine," Kurama sighed rolling his eyes. The rest of the drive was silent until Kurama pulled into Naruto's driveway and it was time for Naruto to grab his things and say good-bye. Only he didn't even know what to say now. Nothing was really resolved between them and the red-head was now leaning on his window and pouting, not even looking at him.

Sometimes, Naruto liked to be petty. But at times, he _does_ remember how the inspirational role models in his life often tried to teach him how to be the bigger, better man, even during his teenage years when he was at his most unruliest. Thinking back on the loneliness he suffered this past week, Naruto figured he could try this time around, to go the forgiving path. He could at least start with thanking for at least attempting to help a little.

"Thanks you know," he mumbled. He spoke louder when Kurama looked at him in confusion. "I mean thanks for at least trying to give me some ideas. And for the ride home too. Cause you could've just left me at the store..."

"I could've."

Short, abrupt, reminds Naruto of his attitude at Sasuke's office where Kurama was forced to do the apologizing. Though Naruto's not entirely sure he should be apologetic about not listening to Kurama. However if he thinks about it a certain way, Kurama's sort of trying to protect him and look out for him and make sure he's happy. They just don't agree on the methods to reach the results they want.

Is that really a relationship ruiner?

"Are you mad at me? For not listening to you?"

Kurama looked at him with a slightly curious expression before that changed to another expression that said 'a little'. Naruto sighed.

"Look I know you are your own boss and you're probably used to people always listening to what you say and doing things your way but I'm not that kind of person. I want help but I don't want to just bow to someone's whim anymore. Look where listening blindly got me? Now I have to break Sasuke-imposed rules and be a burden just to make some change around here. I'm not asking for sympathy or anything but can't you at least understand that I want to do things my way first? If it all fails I'm open to suggestion but nothing has failed yet...except my attempts at getting Sasuke's attention but that's something else. Maybe I should try running over his foot with a shopping cart," Naruto chuckled a little.

"Why don't you have someone as a go-between?"

"Huh?"

"Send someone else to talk to him, to be your messenger so to speak. If he won't listen to you send someone he has to listen to and have them tell Sasuke what you want to tell him and maybe they can convince him to talk to you or whatever."

Naruto looked down and started twiddling his fingers. Well now a large part of him was really happy. Kurama giving him a _helpful_ suggestion? And he didn't sound mad anymore? If it wasn't for another part of him that needed him to speak up there would be pure happiness coming from the blond and filling up this car so much that even Kurama would have to crack a smile. But Naruto had to speak because he kinda sort of had that exact same idea.

"Ahehe...That was kinda supposed to be you," he chuckled a little nervously as he said it.

"Huh?"

"That's what I meant when I asked you to do your interviews with Sasuke, because I know he'll listen to you. And I don't really have anyone to do my bidding. BUT! I thought about it and you're right I shouldn't use you like that. It's your company and your life and you have employees and I had no right asking you to do something so drastic for me."

Naruto heard Kurama mutter a 'damn' under his breath and inwardly panicked a little. He was supposed to move things forward with this apology not move things back! So he spoke even quicker now.

"So I'm reallyreallysorry if there's anything I learned this past week that had nothing to do with Sasuke it's that I really really do miss having a friend to just talk to and hang out with and you know with everything that just happened between us like the fighting here and in your office you know maybe you can just stop helping me with this and I'll just stop ranting if we could still just be friends again please?"

In one breath he said all Naruto said all he wanted. Except the last sentence was tacked on thoughtlessly. Still now that he said it he should go through with it, especially if it meant getting a friend back. Kurama laughed, and Naruto has to admit to himself the sound was music to his ears.

"You have no pride or dignity do you?"

"Not anymore."

"Well when you're being honest and putting it that way there isn't a reason why I should just shove you away is there? As long as you understand that I am _not_ moving from my position."

"That's okay. We don't even have to talk about the whole thing. We'll just hang out and go to the gym and do guy stuff and stuff. I like videogames so maybe you can invite me over one day!"

Kurama grinned. "Hope you like the oldies. And first person shooters."

"I'm fine with them all. Though I wonder if there are any videogames I can relate to. Like movies?"

Kurama obviously pretended to think. "Hmm looks like I'll have to pick up some survival horror next time I go to the-" Kurama cut himself off with a laugh as Naruto playfully punched his arm.

"Oh shut up!"

* * *

><p>It was well after 7:30PM and Kurama was the only one in Juubi's building besides the head janitor Roshi. He was in his office pretending he had some things that he really needed to work on, but was actually only there for one reason.<p>

The things he'd do for Naruto...he just met the guy about two weeks ago. Really some things just should not be an option. What happened to good ol' dinner and a show? A sigh left his mouth. Obviously those were only for the first two dates and the third now-strictly-friendly outing has to have him play superhero. What's next? ...Kurama didn't answer that question as the last time he did it came true. No more taking chances there.

Dropping his head on his desk he groaned in frustration. Because it wasn't even like Sasuke was a bad lawyer with a horrible reputation. His reputation to the public is freaking _stellar_. But...he hurts his husband. A philanderer Kurama may be, but he knows the importance of marriage or even just a relationship with someone you promised your life too. It's why he never even tried to get married or form a bond like that. Sasuke being foolish enough to try and break that kind of bond got Kurama _personally._

And he obviously has some kind of secret that may or may not ruin him. But what does Kurama know? Naruto doesn't know anything either. Maybe the secret is some kind of illness. Maybe Sasuke's cheating too. Because would he really be stupid enough to continue what his parents did? After all the disaster that followed?

It's probably cheating. Yeah definite possibility. Kurama was hardly one to talk in that case. But there only a few actually married persons out of the hundreds of one night stands and most of them were on the brink of divorce or were cheating anyway. Only Naruto has been adamant that he and his partner are _not_ breaking up, ruining Kurama's 'I am not a complete home wrecker' image of himself. Damn it all. At least the blond is putting an end to the affair part anyway. Something they both...want...

And what Kurama wants is to stop getting a headache from all of this. This is primetime soap opera shit, not his life!

But, he brought his head up; he could probably switch off the tube if he just stopped responding to Naruto's pleas. Just stop investing himself into his problems, what could Naruto do anyway if he stopped? He obviously wasn't going to say anything about it. He would probably just pretend they never met and then go back to his miserable life where he will die by age fifty of a loneliness-induced heart attack...Never doing anything spectacular with his life. Never reaching his full potential. Never feeling a shred of happiness again. Just pining and pining and pining for someone who may or may not have a legitimate reason for neglecting him besides work and who obviously won't talk and so Naruto would die never knowing why Sasuke seemingly hated him.

It would all be just. So. Sad.

Goddamn it.

Two more thoughts. That's it. Just two more quick thoughts dedicated to this. Because it is still Sunday night and he wants to go home and get a little shut eye.

If he gave Sasuke another chance his company would have the very best on its side...and Naruto would possibly get some help. But he would go against his morals.

If he didn't give Sasuke another chance he can say he lived a life following his moral code, but his company would have to settle for second rate...and Naruto would die miserable.

That's two benefits vs. two cons.

Like he really had morals anyway. He should just stop with the excuses.

Kurama didn't have many regrets in his life. And he really, really hoped that this would not become one.

With a loud sigh he picked up the phone and dialed a number. The person on the other end picked up after only three rings. Kurama was quick and to the point.

"Hello Uchiha-san it's Kurama. Perhaps we should give this another try..."

* * *

><p>And there we go.<p>

Whoa conflict lol. At least it had been(for the time being) 'resolved'. But rest assured that that little 'fight' ain't over yet hehe.

Fun fact: About the original idea, there was actually going to be another 'date' between Naruto and Kurama and it was a picnic that was going to end in some...things ;P...twice. And also originally there wasn't a fight. They just went from office to picnic. But I couldn't make it believably happen so you'll have to wait for later chapters to see if the affiar picks up again...who am I kidding? I'm sure you all figured out by now if the affair starts again or not haha.

Cause I know that the summary says that Naruto meets Kurama and thinks he's his soulmate. Anyone waiting for that moment your patience will be rewarded very soon. Already Naruto's starting to get a little bit PO'd with Sasuke for his neglect and Kurama's quickly going to look better and better in his eyes ;P.

Also foreshadowing. Small stuff. Every event in this chapter matters. Yeah hope it's keeping you interested and thinking heh.

K so next is Little Terror, then Salvation, then Seas and Anything That Can Go Wrong, and then we are back to October 10th. Still hoping to have it all(cept Oct. 10th) updated in this month. We'll see.

Lastly, I've been looking for this one fanfic for a while now and if anyone cares to look the description of it is on my profile page(at the very bottom). It's KyuuNaru of course. It might be deleted or something but if anyone knows anything about it I would really appreciated it :)!

K that's it. Hope New Years parties/days went well and please tell me what you think about this chap :)!


	6. Chapter 5

Ah yes finally!

I had a lot of back and forth on this fic before deciding in the direction I want to go. Sort of soap operaish if you get what I mean haha. But honestly, it was rough because I know affairs are no joke. In fact, JUST last week I went to this little writer's forum (not on this site) and they had a topic about affair fics and a majority of them said they were the worst kinds of fics because they're never done right (meaning the two people who are having the affair are sympathetic). I thought about this fic and wondered if they were right...and then I realized I don't care what they think :D!

I really, really want to write this story so I'm going to write it!

Now with that said this chapter is **8675 **words. Once again I figured it would stop around 6000 so I am proud and happy!

Also you might noticed that I bumped the rating up in this fic. Yeah. That's because of a scene in this chapter ahahahahahahaha shootme.

_Anon review reply:_

_Guest(1)- It will be continued! It will always be continued no matter what! Thank you for your review~!_

_Gues(2)- The issue is that kind of thinking would be EXACTLY what Sasuke has (you know...if he's doing anything cough). He doesn't trust Naruto, doesn't believe in Naruto, and just feels that his best friend of numerous years can't help him. That does not make a healthy relationship :X._

_What's worse is maybe Naruto CAN understand. Haven't revealed everything about his life have I ;)? But even if he couldn't, Sasuke is making no effort in helping him understand where he's coming from. Just "I'm busy' yeah with what? "It's important" why? etc. etc. Their terrible communication is something even Kurama notices.= and it'll come up again in this chapter._

_I don't want to make Sasuke 2D evil here. He's a character so he's going to have different sides and it's good that you find some parts of him at least a little sympathetic. But he's not going to win in this story :X. Or at least, he's not going to win Naruto. _Thank you so much for your review!

And that's it. Have fun with the 'scene' below hahaha :D!

Enjoy!

Minor edit: okay FF is being a little bitch and deleting my linebreaks! They should be all there now but if they're not I am very sorry and I'll fix it!

* * *

><p>He shouldn't be freaking out about this and he wasn't...outwardly. He was a little nervous on the inside. Okay a lot nervous.<p>

Kurama didn't even get a chance to tell Naruto that he was doing this because Sasuke immediately jumped at the next free time they both had to set up a meeting. Incidentally, they were both free the next morning. Imagine that.

Kurama sighed because he didn't have to imagine. He wish he could but nope! Here he was, in his office, at six in the morning, preparing for a 7:30AM meeting (Sasuke was coming over this time. He insisted and Kurama didn't even have to guess at the reason why). What was he supposed to say?

Of course he still had his questions, a few new ones now, related to their businesses. _Surely_ Sasuke treated his working relationships better. Just like how he _surely_ wanted the best for Juubi and that frankly was Sasuke. He's got to stay opportunistic less he lose everything he worked so hard for. But how to bring up the Naruto issue? He's sure if he says anything Sasuke will brush it off with a quick apology and that he would make sure nothing like Naruto's interruption happened again.

So how to tactfully bring up the marriage issue? He didn't even know Sasuke personally! This isn't something they can just chat about. It's too intimate of a topic. Awkward. And really, it was _none of his business_...until Naruto (and he) made it his business. And he can't ask anyone else for help because it's none of _their_ business and he's pretty sure Naruto didn't want him to make it so.

And calling Naruto won't help. It's not like the blond has had any success getting Sasuke to talk to him at all. So he's all alone this morning. Wonderful.

Well no use spending the next hour angsting over it like a little kid. He made his decision and he made it with conscious effort in avoiding regret. All he can do is wing-it and not screw everything up. And he's good at that!

He's good at not screwing everything up.

* * *

><p>It was another cold Monday morning when he woke up to the sound of the front door closing. He didn't even have time to get out of bed before the sound of Sasuke's car starting up happened.<p>

The clock read 6:00AM. The bed covers were completely undisturbed.

Naruto scoffed annoyed. Day eight of this ridiculous silent treatment. It was _really_ starting to wear on his nerves. Not in a depressing way anymore, but in an angry way. _Eight days_. Was what he did really that bad? Just last week, he might've answered that question with a positive. But now? Now? Now he wasn't so sure he was out of line for trying to talk to Sasuke before his big meeting.

It was really rude yes but could anyone really blame Naruto for it? Could they?...Could they? Sasuke wasn't paying attention to him! Naruto just needed to find and MAKE time for Sasuke to see him and...it backfired. Out of frustration he threw the covers off of him and onto the floor and stomped out into the hallway.

Once he reached the top of the stairs, he paused and stared at the floor in remembrance.

He had someone who actually was paying attention to him. A buddy. A buddy who fucked him hard at this very spot.

He stood there for a good few minutes actually. Fingers curling against his thighs as the all-too-clear picture of Kurama's large, warm hands gliding beneath the waistband of his pants, over his hips and onto his...

Naruto shook his head and continued down the stairs. The affair. Is. Over.

Before going into the kitchen to make himself some breakfast for two, he walked into the living room to turn on the TV. He realized he didn't like doing much of anything in such a silent house anymore. But with the remote in hand and power button pressed, the TV show that came on was just a buzz in the background when Naruto looked at the white couch.

That buddy that fucked him...also kissed and caressed him on that couch.

If desire were a tangible, observable thing, it would've been flooding out the room that day. Every kiss and touch lingered. The fact that Kurama actually kissed him _again_ and _kept doing it_...and he kept touching every inch of his body and holding on like...

"Ugh," Naruto groaned shaking his head again. He dropped the remote on the floor and practically sped walked to the kitchen.

A healthy, protein-filled meal is what he had in mind. After all his muscles won't bulk up just from a few...strenuous...exercises.

Sex is a strenuous exercise-

Get some meat from the fridge, heat up the pan, put some eggs in the meal of course, and forget the apron because he can't shake the thought of someone's strong arms wrapping around his waist while he wore it and whispering in his ear.

_Ergh!_ Naruto thought, lowering his head. That last bit didn't even happen. He just imagined it.

He looked up. There he was in front of the door leading to the alcohol cabinet. It was still missing the wines he and his buddy tasted when they first fucked in this house.

It had sat there untouched since then. They didn't even have a sip before their tryst in the living room (and up the stairs)...

What is wrong with him?

It wasn't fair! It wasn't fair that he decided to end the whole thing yesterday and now he's missing it today. This glow inside him that appeared? That comfortable, pleasurable zone his mind went to when he remembered every vivid detail?_**Just **_because he had someone who consciously and soberly decided to do it with him? Has it really be _that_ long since he's been satisfied?

The last time he...

_He was breathing heavily as teeth nipped at his neck._

_"That's gonna leave a mark," He whispered arching up off of the floor up against a bare chest. His grip on his shoulders tightened as his favorite spot was teased._

_"Hehe, and are you really complaining?" His deep voice sent shivers down his spine. And no he wasn't. At the moment, he craved for marks to be left on his body. Light biting switched to slow kisses that trailed along his neck and up to his jaw._

_He then teased his lips slightly. Not quite kissing, just barely grazing and yet it sent sparks of all consuming pleasure that had his toes curling. Was this all he needed? Was this what he's been missing out on?_

_God it felt so new. So unbelievable. How can this be anything special to him he was a married man for God's sake! But then nimble fingers softly pressed against the base of his shaft and who exactly was married at the moment? This heated skin against his was all he wanted. All he needed!_

_He was immediately hard in his grip. And slowly, he began to pump._

Naruto was hard now.

Fuck Sasuke Naruto didn't want to think of him. There was only Kurama and the satisfaction and almost carnal pleasure that he brought.

Naruto had enough sense to turn off the stove before he sat on the floor and started touching himself. He was on his knees with his hand in his boxers on his dick moving back and forth back and forth. The erotic scene in his mind was just as real as he could imagine it. A hot, wet mouth around him while his fingers pulled soft red hair. The heated breath only added to the pleasurable sensation of a moist tongue gliding over his shaft, sliding up and swirling around the tip.

Kurama would be groping his ass, sucking and sucking. The sound of his own breathing overwhelmed his ears until he murmured out a "_Kurama." _And then his imagination went into overdrive. It felt like Kurama was literally right there right in front of him sucking him off at an incredible pace so he moaned out the man's name again, "_Kurama!"_

And just like that he came. It was intense, mind-blowing and still somehow nothing compared to what Kurama made him feel.

So he sat there in his kitchen, in ruined boxers, breathing heavily with sweat pouring down his face. He felt good, riding off the last bit of his self-induced orgasm. And now he didn't.

He fucked up. Somehow he fucked up. Stopping the affair is fucking up. Actually wanting to continue the affair is fucking up. Letting things between him and Sasuke get so bad is fucking up. Thinking of Kurama and how good he feels with him...

Somehow not fucking up.

It was the one silver lining and no amount of guilt could stop him from clinging to it.

* * *

><p>Perfection.<p>

Alright that might be an over exaggeration. But at the very least, very, very, very, VERY good. He liked what he was hearing. He already liked the numbers and stats when he did his research but hearing Sasuke explain what happened made it sound all the better.

There is definitely a reason Kurama sought this guy out in the first place despite the price tag. Every scenario that he gave that his previous team failed, Sasuke managed to combat. Now Kurama wasn't a lawyer by any means, but he picked up a thing or two in all this time and geez he really liked AND could believe Sasuke ending every single explanation with 'and then we win'.

It was _drool worthy_. Ready to hire him on the spot Kurama was! Until he remembered a tiny glaring fact. Sasuke was a lousy husband.

"So before we wrap things up here...I know it's really none of my business. But about what happened last time we met up..."

Oh boy, Sasuke already stiffened in his seat.

"I just wanted to say that I'm not mad at your husband, uh Naruto-san. For you know, coming in. My exit was a little hasty I'll admit, but I didn't want to come in between what could have been an intimate moment between you two," he was practically lying by the skin of his teeth. "If you and he need some time to talk or something, it won't affect our standing."

"My spouse is doing just fine."

Cold, concise, to the point, a bald-face lie. Kurama knew that. It was hard enough bringing this up in the first place.

"Yes I'm sure. But you should know that I respect family values. I have no problem with your husband-"

"What he did was unprofessional and we both know it. No need to defend his actions to me. Our interviews are going too well so I assure you that you don't need to be on my spouse's good side to be on mine."

Who the hell did he...? God dammit no. But he wasn't about to try this again less Sasuke get really testy or worse, suspicious. So with a shrug he said,

"Alright. Just let him know I hold no ill will against him."

Sasuke curtly nodded.

"Another interview in say a few days' time?"

"I'll call." And with a little bow that was a bit too stiff to be normal, Sasuke walked out of the room.

Well that went better than expected, Kurama thought leaning back in his chair. He blew his bangs out of his face in exasperation. At least he can say he tried. Now he just needed to wait for Naruto to let him know if he did anything.

* * *

><p>Naruto set down the deck of cards and stretched in his chair. He winced because his sore muscles were still aching from the spontaneous push-ups he did...a half hour ago (still had a long way to go). But now that he was done randomly learning how to deal cards, he was aching for something to do. When he tried Kurama five minutes earlier he got the busy tune and he didn't feel like watching TV. He was heading to the kitchen when to his shock and amazement, Sasuke came in the front door.<p>

It-It was the middle of the day! Hardly afternoon! What is he doing home?!

"Sasuke?" He asked going over to the front door.

Sasuke looked at him coolly making Naruto stop and fidget in place. That stare was not a happy, forgiving stare.

"So how was your day?" It was the first thing that came to mind because it was what he always automatically asked (or some variation of it) whenever Sasuke came home. Although really he had a bunch of other questions that mattered just a bit more.

"Kitsune-san holds no ill will towards your interruption."

Kurama? Sasuke met up with him? That's where he was this morning? They...Kurama actually talked to Sasuke on his behalf? But what about what he said before?...Who cares? The physically-affectionate man came through for him. How..._sweet_. Naruto ducked his head a little and smiled. It was so nice to know he was in someone's thoughts. Like Kurama's...his heart did a little dance thinking of the charming man. A peculiar little dance.

Without even answering Naruto's question, Sasuke walked into the kitchen and put his briefcase on the table, reminding Naruto where he was and more importantly, who was here. Even though he knew Kurama was never angry with him, Naruto still sighed in relief because Sasuke didn't and Naruto was still hesitant on letting him know. "He doesn't? Seriously? I mean that's great. I was thinking-"

"You're lucky he's more forgiving than me."

At that Naruto bristled and his good mood immediately soured. So Sasuke still hasn't forgiven him? Evidently not. He looked at the coffee maker almost expectantly and Naruto was ashamed to admit that he almost went and made Sasuke coffee like everything was normal.

Which maybe, everything _was _normal.

Instead of getting upset at the thought, Naruto just got angry. And that's why instead of making coffee, Naruto stood between the coffee maker and Sasuke and continued his sentence from earlier.

"-I was thinking I should go apologize to him anyway."

Sasuke scoffed as if that was the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard and sat down. "Don't make things any worse for me than they already are. We still haven't reached a deal yet and your interference-"

"I'm not going to ruin things for you I know better than that!" Naruto shouted, _really_ upset with what Sasuke said. Although the obvious distrust in him had him seething, it was the attempt to stop him from seeing Kurama that had him more upset.

"That same intelligence led to this mess in the first place. A deal could've been reached by now if you hadn't of interrupted."

Naruto bowed his head and clenched his fists so hard they were shaking. Sasuke still didn't get it did he? They had a Goddamn fight over this and he _still didn't get it __**did he**_?

"...And did you _ever_ wonder why I showed up at your office?"

"What does it matter? The house is still standing and everything is in place."

"There is more to this house than just your things Sasuke. Namely _**me**_! I'm _not_ standing! Well I am but I mean I'm not happy. I've been taking care of everything and doing what I have to for a while now, but I feel like I'm getting nothing in return! I'm so bored during the day and I just want to...SASUKE!"

Sasuke had the gall to open his briefcase and pull out some work documents and his phone. The fucking nerve. Naruto was angry enough to get right in Sasuke's face.

"I! AM! MISERABLE!"

"Well go be miserable somewhere else! You're distracting me!"

"And that's just IT! And you call me dumb? I'm miserable and you're just sitting here contributing to it by doing nothing about it!"

"What are you a _child_? I didn't marry a 5-year-old I'm not in charge of how happy you are."

"You are when you are a part of it! Seriously our relationship is only receiving 50% effort and it's all coming from _**me**_. Where the hell are you in this-"

"Maybe I have more important things going on! Ever think of that?! You are NOT the only part of my life and you are NOT the most important!"

That...stung...a bit...

"...All I was asking for is a little intimacy and attention," Naruto said lowly.

"You're so selfish and impatient. I don't even want to repeat what I've been telling you this entire time. Engrave it in your arm with fire if you have to. I don't have time for you. There are things in my life that come before you."

Naruto didn't have anything to say to that at first. He was so hurt that he was speechless. Strange, he shouldn't be because this wasn't new information. But...he was always there for Sasuke. Always available to help, to listen, to love. He let Sasuke know! He KNOWS Sasuke knows this! It was only when he was with Kurama that he hasn't been available but even so, Sasuke never reached out to him! With his almost unbearable silence and constant brush offs he is letting Naruto know that he doesn't need him. Not in the way Naruto wants to be needed.

No matter how many times Naruto asked, no matter how hard he tried, even BEFORE Kurama came into the picture, Sasuke turned his back on him. The constant cycle of hope and inevitable disappointment was killing him before. But now there's been a change in his life, a change Sasuke himself hasn't even notice despite the clues.

Because. He. Doesn't. Care.

How many times can Naruto reach out and say the same words over and over before Sasuke stops his self-centered pursuit of-of-of _whatever the __**hell**__ he's after_?

Naruto realized that there was no end to this in sight.

Not if he continues the same old, same old.

"Thanks for the honesty. Let me return the favor by being completely honest with you."

It was on the tip of his tongue. 'I cheated on you and I _loved it_.'

But Sasuke won't just listen to his words and Naruto was feeling particularly spiteful and dramatic. So he reaches into Sasuke's briefcase and pulls out a random sheet of paper, despite Sasuke's loud 'HEY!' He backs away so that his husband can't pull it out of his hand immediately.

He holds up the paper and dramatically clears his throat. He knows what he'll say.

"How unfortunate that the VERY important case of so and so has pushed me to..."

Hm?

Instead of a legal case he instead sees instructions and an address. It was written in remarkably girly hand-writing.

_Meet at...11P.M_

_Bring..._

_Make sure..._

_I have a present for you._

_;)_

What in the world? That address! He knew what street that was! But it's been so long and why would Sasuke want to go _there?_

Naruto was brought out of his stupor when the paper was ripped out of his hands and he was suddenly shoved to the floor. He was more shocked than hurt at the impact. So shocked in fact, that for a brief second he couldn't understand what he did wrong and why Sasuke pushed him to the floor. He knew he would get his answer when he looked up and saw Sasuke glaring daggers at him, his black eyes glittering with the same fury and panic they had after their first fight.

Naruto's mouth suddenly felt very dry and speaking just wasn't coming to him.

"You. Are _**never**_ supposed to touch my work. And you know that."

Naruto never found reason to be _afraid_ of Sasuke before. And to be honest, even now he wasn't anything more than unnerved. He had trouble wrapping mind around the idea that Sasuke was so mad he'd hurt him. Because Sasuke never physically hurt him before.

"ACK!" Naruto gasped as Sasuke abruptly grabbed the front of his shirt and roughly pulled him up. That action actually hurt a bit.

"This is none of your business. None of your concern. It has nothing to do with you. So stay in the house and do what I told you to and stop being a nuisance. Or you'll be in more trouble than your little brain can possibly imagine."

Sasuke then dropped him on the floor. No, he practically _threw_ him onto the floor. That actually hurt also. Sasuke was hurting him. Sasuke actually hurt him! It didn't hurt that bad but he actually physically put his hands on him and caused him _physical_ pain.

And now he was going. Naruto could only stare dumbfounded as his husband gathered up his things off of the kitchen table and left the house without another word. A stab of pain that was definitely not physical hit him hard in his chest.

Sasuke put his hands on him again for the first time in what feels like forever. But it wasn't the soft, affectionate touches, or the loving caresses he received from Kurama.

How could he?

How _dare_ he?

* * *

><p><em>Oh ha ha ha<em>, Naruto thought sarcastically while fiercely scrubbing his plate.

It took him a while. He may not be a genius, but no one can say he never eventually catches on. He spent all day wondering if that was _really_ how Sasuke wanted to play before coming to the conclusion that maybe yes, maybe that is how he wants to do things.

_Don't need anything._

_Don't deserve anything._

_Sit down and shut up._

_Watch the house._

_I don't have time for this_.

Why didn't he just flat out admit that he didn't need Naruto nor their relationship anymore? It was there earlier, all of the pain. Seeing Sasuke walk out on him again had him feeling the lowest of low. It wasn't getting insulted again that got to him. It wasn't even that Sasuke actually harmed him this time. It was seeing Sasuke once again throw what relationship they had under the bus.

_I have a present for you._

_;)_

It was a woman's handwriting. He could tell. The o's and a's were _hearts_ for God's sake. And 11P.M is really late. Where the hell would Sasuke go after a visit at that time? Back to the office? Because he certainly doesn't go back home if this 'late-night visit' is a reoccurring thing which it just might be.

Sasuke is most likely cheating on him.

Naruto waited for the explosion of red hot anger, but other than gripping a glass in his hand a bit harder there was no extreme burst of fury. There was anger certainly. Confusion definitely. Even the pinch of jealousy because despite doing everything he could, someone out there still managed to usurp his position as Sasuke's partner. Sasuke favors someone else over him. It made him angry and yet...

Is it because he had no room to talk?

But he felt guilty about it! He at least felt halfway ready to still try and make this work. Halfway there to forgiving this bastard for all this pain and misery he caused! So what if Naruto strays a little more so long as he's halfway ready to forgive Sasuke, if he just receives a simple sorry and a promise for things to get better?

But Sasuke got mad because Naruto found evidence, but if he were truly regretful he would've acted differently right? And...and...Naruto's affair only started this month. That's right. It was very, very recent. How long has Sasuke been going behind his back to that woman? It had to have been before Naruto cheated right? And that would mean that Naruto maybe wasn't entirely in the complete wrong!...He knew he was still in the wrong but maybe not the complete and total wrong because Sasuke...

_Bring box 1. Make sure you're alone_.

Then again, if it _was_ just cheating, then what the hell is box 1? A box of sex toys? A box of tickets to a bunch of honeymoon get-aways? Or something else? Something much more sinister and...crime-related?

"ARGH!" Naruto yelled slamming his hands on the dishwater. Soapy water splashed onto his face but he didn't care.

Everything changed once Sasuke took over the family business.

And now...Now he needed to find out what the hell was going on. If Sasuke was sneaking around or in danger or something, he needed to know. He can't just turn around and walk away from this. The curiosity alone would eat him alive if he ever got over the anger. Not to mention the obligation-no that sounds wrong. Well Sasuke throwing him to the floor in anger also sounds wrong. But no Sasuke was once a friend and now he's a husband and spouses don't just leave or abandon each other when there might be trouble. Right?

But he needed some help of course!

Naruto threw off his gloves and ran to go grab a pencil and some paper. From memory he jotted down the address and time and then he paused trying to recall the instructions. Sasuke had to be alone. He had to bring a box known as Box 1 whatever the hell that is. And he was going to get some kind of present in return.

That was all he could really remember, but that was enough. Now it was time to wait until Kurama got off. They had their very first mission/stake-out.

* * *

><p>"This building is closed."<p>

"Please! I just need to see Kurama really fast! It's important please!"

"I can't-"

"I got some money on me if you help me!"

"...If he asks I didn't see you."

Naruto smiled hugely. For once, an employee was letting him in. "Thank you um?"

"Roshi."

"Gotcha. Thank you Roshi!"

* * *

><p>"What did you just do?!" Naruto shouted barging into Kurama's office. The red-head paused in his packing, briefly confused as to why Naruto was here long after closing time.<p>

"I...just closed my laptop. And now I'm putting it in my bag."

"No!" Naruto shook his head. "Earlier! Sasuke came home and he talked to me! And he said that you forgave me for interrupting your meeting!"

Did he now? Well that was surprising.

"All I did was offer the guy another chance and then tell him that I wasn't mad at you. That was all I could do really," Kurama explained. He knew Sasuke got pretty sour when he mentioned Naruto, but he wasn't about to have Naruto believe that he tried to make things worse. He honestly tried to get Sasuke to let it go.

"But whatever it is you did it...really helped." Naruto smiled slightly when he said that. Oh? So he did well? That was good.

"Huh. So Sasuke's not mad at you anymore? Guess my work is done right?" He was a little hesitant to ask that last question. But all hesitation flew out the window when Naruto's smile got bigger and he started shaking his head. Then Kurama was puzzled and maybe a little torn between a little dread and a little excitement.

"No. This is only the beginning! And Sasuke is hardly doing our relationship any favors. He talked to me that's all. But he's still really mad."

Still?

"Well I can't say I didn't try-"

"I want to thank you anyway."

"Huh?"

Naruto was smiling at him. But not a grateful, friendly smile. A suggestive smile. His half-lidded eyes and the sly way he leaned on Kurama's desk towards him spoke volumes about what was going on.

"Naruto?" He asked. Was it suddenly hot in here? Kurama's collar suddenly felt a little bit uncomfortable.

"What you did...even though you didn't have to. You did it anyway, all to make me happy." And that's the weird thing isn't it? It's like he fell in love with the guy he just met. But that can't be because love at first sight is a myth. Kurama is just being ridiculously nice to the attractive blond, there's no other explanation.

"And for-!" Kurama was interrupted by Naruto softly placing his finger on his lips.

"Appreciation is something I value greatly so..." Naruto's voice went into a low murmur as he slowly dragged his finger down Kurama's mouth to his chest, playing a little with the buttons on his shirt. Kurama was in a trance.

Even if love is right out, maybe infatuation isn't an _unlikely_ explanation. God Naruto was hot.

The blond pulled away and reached into his pocket. Kurama cannot lie to himself, he was hoping the rectangular shape in Naruto's hand was two condom packets pushed together. But a second look told him they were a deck of cards.

"What're the cards for?" He asked as Naruto took the rubber band off.

"A hearty thanks from me. Friends like gambling games right?"

"Depends."

"Okay. Friends like gambling games where we don't play for money but for special favors down the line?"

"Special favors? Definition please."

Naruto smoothly shuffled the cards with the skill of someone who had all day to learn how to be a dealer. "Special favors are just favors that can be anything really. Want me to buy you ice cream? Or want me to give you mine? Anything really. And these favors can be cashed at any time and never ex-pire."

The whole 'we should just be friends speech' from yesterday ran through Kurama's head and then right out his ear, replaced by thoughts he received from his _other_ head. Being friends with Naruto could lead to some...benefits. Hell yes please. Kurama brightened up considerably and nodded.

"Good!" Naruto winked. "I challenge you to a no-holds barred game of poker. Right here, right now in your office."

If there was ever a time when Kurama _didn't_ want to rush home, it would be right now. But through the haze of excitement and lust, he always has that one clear thought that keeps him from being too stupid and impulsive.

"Not that I'm saying no but, does anyone know you're here?"

"You know the saying 'what he doesn't know won't hurt him'? Let's say what Sasuke does or doesn't know about me, he won't care about."

* * *

><p>Kurama and Naruto stumbled out of the empty and now locked building with big, goofy smiles on their faces. Their coats weren't put on perfectly but who was watching them at this hour? The answer to that question is probably the reason why Naruto was so comfortable with Kurama's arm on his shoulders (even though the red-head certainly wasn't the one walking funny).<p>

Kurama was dragging his bag by the tips of his fingers but he wasn't worried at all about the scratches it was getting. Nothing really bothered him at the moment. For some reason, sex with Naruto always had him feeling a buzz right after. Not the cocky, satisfied, low-down buzz he usually gets. But more of a high, happy feeling. Like all of his worries were under the bed (or under the desk...or carpet), far from his mind. It was good. It felt good.

So good, that after reaching his car and both of them getting in, he wanted to fool around some more less the high feeling leave him too soon. But as he leaned in for another kiss Naruto stopped him with his hand.

"Are you low on gas?" The blond asked sounding disappointed.

"Hm?" Kurama responded against Naruto's hand. He pulled away and looked at his needle. It was on the E.

"Um. That's probably because the car's turned off. I'm pretty sure I have enough fuel to get you and me home." Though that did remind him that he really should fill up tomorrow. The needle didn't travel much further when he did turn his car on.

But never mind that. Now where was he? The excitement only doubled when he looked back at Naruto and the blond was smiling a small, coy smile in his direction like 'ooo come and get it'.

"You're not going home," Naruto said deviously. Of course the first thing that came to Kurama's mind was understandably related to friskier things.

"Your place?" He looked excited. What? A guy like him enjoys his thrills. But before he could get _too_ excited, Naruto shoved a piece of paper in front of his face.

"Nope! This address."

Excitement disappeared once he realized the address was not to any hotel he knew. But after a few seconds the address began to really make sense in Kurama's head. To say he was confused was an understatement.

"Uh, why am I driving there?" This late at night no less?

"We'll find out when we get there I guess," Naruto sighed putting the paper away. Kurama blinked as he watched Naruto buckle himself up.

"Wait. We? As in, I'm supposed to take you there?"

"Well I'm not getting lost on the bus this late. I might miss what's going on!"

"So I'm taking you now?"

"Yes now! Unless you have something else _so_ important!"

Kurama crossed his arms, far from amused with Naruto's sarcastic tone. It seemed the blond already forgot who's giving out the favors here.

"For all you know, I might have."

At least Naruto had the decency to look embarrassed.

"Sorry. It's just, I know Sasuke's going to be there at 11PM and I really want to find out why."

Now that had Kurama feeling a distinct sense of dread and fear and his earlier suspicions came rearing back. It's not like this address led to the wholesome and happy 24/hr bakery. No every city had its slums where only the drug dealers, hitman, prostitutes, police, and teens who will eventually (hopefully) have better lives roamed around.

For both of their sakes, Sasuke better be there on lawyering business.

"Why don't you talk to me about it on the way," Kurama said starting up the car.

"Hurry we have to be there by 11!"

"I know I heard you. Just hang on and hope we won't have to go to court by the end of the night."

* * *

><p>The house itself was nothing remarkable.<p>

It didn't look particularly run down, though it's clearly been around for a few years. It was two stories and appeared to be made with concrete and wood. It was all grey with a black roof and white trimming around the four windows at the front (and the windows themselves were cloudy. Naruto couldn't see in them at all). The front yard looked large and empty with only a single path leading to the porch of the house and patches of dead grass amidst the green grass.

In spite of himself, Naruto looked up at the house with a sense of dread and worry. His grip on his seatbelt tightened. Nothing makes sense anymore. Because what could Sasuke possibly need from this house?

"Don't worry baby. I'll run over the first person who throws something at you," Kurama muttered soothingly. Naruto stopped looking out the window and blinked confusedly with a small blush.

"Me?" He asked somewhat flattered. Sure he wasn't advocating murder, but it was certainly the thought the counts.

"No my car. Something this nice is at risk!"

Well, Naruto's trying to take care of himself anyway.

"Your car is crap. And yes I mean it," Naruto deadpanned. No he wasn't jealous. That would be so stupid.

"Pfft! Don't insult the vehicle that has been dragging your ass around."

"You like my ass though."

"Yeah but it doesn't cost nearly as much as a new paint job."

"Don't you think these people have better things to do?" No Naruto was _not bitter_. Because he is NOT jealous of a freaking car!

"Are you kidding me? Speaking from experience, even if they do have something better to do it hardly takes a second to throw some trash at a car. There are always a few brats running around who think if they can't steal something expensive they'll ruin it."

"From experience?"

Kurama looked caught up at that. Like he hadn't meant to let out that slip of the tongue. He cleared his throat and with a small blush said, "W-When I was a teenager I'd pull stupid stunts like that all the time. It doesn't take much time to fill a balloon with paint and throw it at passing cars...Not my proudest moments."

Huh, Naruto smiled.

"In my defense that was never _my _idea!"

"I have experience doing that too," Naruto added. It wasn't paint because that was much harder to buy in bulk than balloons. But he definitely remembered hocking some vomit-filled missiles at nice cars when bored. Since becoming an adult he did look at that, admittedly fun-filled, pastime with the same shame that Kurama looked at his.

"But I didn't know you were a little hooligan once upon a time too."

"Too? You mean, _you_ were a troublemaker? Nawww that can't be!" Kurama teased.

"Hah! I know you don't want to believe me and I'll respect that."

"You see?"

"BUT! I will warn you not to make me wanna prove what I am capable of against _you_," Naruto warned, play punching his partner in the cheek.

"Shiver me timbers. Little blond boy's got threats. It's the atmosphere isn't it?"

"It does take me back..." This street is only a few streets away from where he used to live. And he always felt stronger over here, in this area, than he did where Sasuke and he currently lived. But despite the 'fond' memories, it really was not the familiar street that was making him feel bold and frisky. It was Kurama. And Naruto knew it was Kurama. But when the red-head was leaning on his steering wheel smiling at him like that how could he possibly form the words?

The trance was broken when Kurama suddenly frowned.

"Uh oh. Heads up," The older man muttered as he narrowed his eyes at a suspicious navy blue car that drove up and parked in front of the house. Naruto didn't remember Sasuke ever owning that car, but it was his husband that stepped out of the driver's side.

He was still in his suit, like he had just got off of work. He walked casually up to the house, didn't stop to look around or anything (like he's been here plenty of times recently). And in his hands was a mysterious package that looked very familiar to Naruto.

"That's the box I gave him," he whispered.

"The one you were carrying when we first met?"

"Yeah," Naruto gravely nodded. Lawyering business, he tried to think. Lawyering business or else there had to be some kind of other rational, legal (_moral_), explanation for all of this. But there wasn't much hope. He may not know much about Sasuke's business but visiting clients with a box wasn't normal right?

He held his breath when he heard Sasuke knock on the door. He felt Kurama lean closer, probably to get a better look, but Naruto took advantage of the proximity to tightly grab his hand.

A man answered to Naruto's surprise. It was a young guy wearing a purple shirt and pale blue jeans that matched the color of his purple eyes and blue hair.

Okay so it's not a woman. Strange. Slightly worrying.

The young guy was leaning on the doorframe with a cocky smirk on his face. He soon started conversing with Sasuke.

"Ugh I can't hear what they're saying!" Kurama complained.

"Me neither," Naruto responded before biting his lower lip. What if he saw Sasuke and the man kiss? He braced himself for seeing Sasuke cheat on him with a woman but if he got beaten out by another man then what would he do?

Well Naruto wouldn't find out. The guy beckoned Sasuke in, Sasuke walked into the house, and the door was closed.

Both Naruto and Kurama looked at each other in confusion. And both silently decided to wait and see what happened. Naruto's heart took a second to beat a little faster when he really thought about how Kurama was out at this late time with him even though he had work tomorrow. Sure he had his own reasons for making sure Sasuke was clean, but it's still considerate. It's still sweet. It still makes Naruto feel really good inside.

He didn't say anything though and thirty minutes of silence passed with no movement or noise coming from the house. Finally Kurama sighed and leaned back in his seat again.

"What kind of detectives are we?" He asked, pulling his hand away from Naruto's to run it through his hair. "We can't even get out of the damn car to go see what's really going on. Maybe you should've warned me about this stake-out earlier. I could've at least dressed for the occasion," he muttered, adjusting his still lop-sided tie.

"Let's not give up too soon! We might get lucky and catch a break!" What he meant by that was maybe they'll get the answers they seek. But he wasn't sure if they would get the answers they _want_.

"Just a few more minutes at least," Naruto pleaded when he saw Kurama yawn. "There's still hope."

"Fine, fine. You've convinced me. But if it's alright with you I'm gonna lean back here for a bit." Kurama leaned against his window while Naruto still kept watch.

Silly as it was, he did have hope that everything would be solved here in this one night. He just needed to keep watch a little while longer. Once Sasuke comes out, everything will be figured out!

* * *

><p>"See anything?" Kurama lazily drawled, leaning back in his seat with his hand covering his eyes.<p>

"Not yet..." Naruto answered looking out the window at the exact door that belonged to the exact house at the exact address that was on Sasuke's paper. But there was no exact husband to be seen. "What time is it?"

"12:57," his companion mumbled but Naruto heard.

"What?!" Naruto exclaimed, looking back. "But that means he's been in there for more than a whole hour!"

"Yeah...an hour I could've spent doing something else like sleeping or whatever instead of sitting in this damn car."

"I know I know! But this is important to you too right?"

"I'm not sure anymore..."

"Please just hang on a little while longer! Maybe when Sasuke comes out, we'll learn what he's doing here."

Kurama sighed out a "fine". But a little while longer, didn't turn out to be so 'little'. Two hours later and 2:57AM was showing on Kurama's phone and the red-head was snoring in the driver's seat. It was as if he didn't have a care at all that they were sitting in a nice car in the middle of the night on a dangerous street...

And Sasuke still hasn't come out of the house.

Naruto was biting his fingernails and gripping the car door hard as he stared at the still house where his husband went in. There wasn't really any 'anger' anymore. What little there was (if there was any) was completely overridden by worry and anxiety.

What if he was mistaken about Sasuke? What if this really was an innocent trip to help out someone in need of his services? And Naruto's the horrible, horrible, horrible husband who jumped to the worst conclusion? Second worst conclusion, because the worst case scenario was running through his mind now. What if Sasuke was in there getting beat up and robbed and-and...!

Naruto _never_ would've done that in his younger years. But he knew people who would. He's _rescued_ people from people who did that.

And even though he and Sasuke fought earlier; even though he realized he can't stop himself from crawling to Kurama for affection...

He can't...completely...say he...hates...or no doesn't _**love**_...Sasuke still.

"Kurama?" He whisper-whimpered. The man didn't even stir.

"Kurama!" He repeated a bit louder. This time he turned towards his partner and nudged him a little. Kurama grumbled something before slowly blinking awake.

"Wha? I haven't taken off yet..."

"Wake up! Are you awake now?" Naruto asked.

"I guess so," Kurama answered, rubbing his eye. "What time is it?"

"3AM."

"Seriously? Is he-are we spending the night? What are we still doing here?"

"That's what I'm worried about! Can we go knock on the door? Sasuke still hasn't come out yet!" Naruto didn't even try to hide the trembling of his voice in that last sentence. At the sound of it Kurama must've woken up fully because he looked at Naruto intensely and said,

"If you're that worried, then yeah maybe we should go check up on him."

An _immense _amount of relief practically swelled in Naruto. "_Thank you_," he grinned.

"But if he yells at you for stalking him, I'm gonna stay out of it this time," Kurama teased. He actually got Naruto to laugh while he was worried to troubling levels for his husband. Was a 'thank you' even enough to express his gratitude?

They hadn't even taken off their seatbelts when _finally _the door to the house opened and out stepped Sasuke. Empty-handed this time.

Naruto practically flung himself against the car door, his eyes frantically scanning Sasuke for any signs of physical abuse.

But...no?

His clothes looked a little creased but no actual signs that he was in any kind of struggle.

"Is he okay?" Kurama asked leaning over next to him.

"Yeah...he looks fine to me? To you?"

"He looks okay. Not even tired what the fuck?"

Indeed Sasuke did look fresh-faced. Almost youthful really. He wasn't smiling but he stood up straight and tall and whatever stress from work that Naruto noticed in his face or body language was all but gone. Really other than his slightly messed suit, Sasuke looked like he just had a really nice lunch out.

Sasuke turned around once he reached the steps and this time, the man at the door was a very tall man with a spikey orange do. The man had a kind smile and whatever he was talking to Sasuke about, it was something Sasuke liked to hear because there was a small smirk on his husband's face.

God when was last time Naruto managed to even make him smirk much less smile?

Naruto wondered if this physical sensation was his heart dropping into his stomach. Because it sure felt like it.

"Maybe he took a nap?" The CEO suggested.

"I wish we could hear what they were saying."

But wait, who was that? A woman just walked by, in the house behind the orange-haired man. She was quick and Naruto only got to see her back but...she had red hair that was long and sort of spikey. Why did that look seem really familiar to Naruto? He furrowed his eyebrows and tried to think hard but other than a vague recollection that he knew a girl with long red hair like that, he couldn't really remember who-

"Oh shit!" He heard Kurama whisper. "Get down!"

Naruto was able to see the door close and Sasuke turn back and start walking to his car before a large hand gently pushed his back down.

"Wait why are we hiding?" He asked. "Shouldn't we go confront him?"

"I don't know! Do you really want to go confront him now? Because I sure don't!"

"But don't you want to find out what all of that was?"

Too late. The boys heard the distinct sound of the car door closing and the car starting up. It wasn't long before they were sure Sasuke had driven away.

"Darn. We didn't see where he had gone off to. Oh well I guess this means we can't follow him. Back to your place."

"What the hell did we hide for?!" Naruto shouted immediately after sitting up.

"Look, I was willing to indulge you and help you out when you were worried about the guy's safety, but I'm not forgetting that me and Sasuke are trying to establish a business relationship. Until I know for sure what that guy's doing, I'm playing it safe. Give me at least another interview or two before I confront the guy."

Oh. Right. Naruto cursed himself for forgetting once more that Kurama was also at risk in this whole situation. Ugh, he definitely needed more than words to pay him back.

"Alright then I'll ask him what's going on and then I'll tell you and then...we'll go from there."

"That's a sound plan."

Naruto nodded. It was a sound plan. He just needed to figure some more specifics such as how he's going to ask and actually get an honest answer and when-

Naruto suddenly paled. His jaw dropped in horror.

"What's wrong?!" Kurama asked upon seeing Naruto's expression.

"Kurama. You _**have**_ to get me home."

"Well yeah duh!" Kurama started up the car. "But why are you so freaked?"

"Because if Sasuke's left work for the day and now he's done with this place where do you think he's going to go next?!"

"Oh...pedal to metal! Gotcha!"

And as Kurama broke the speed limit trying to find short cuts back to Naruto's place, Naruto himself was in a state of pure apprehension. His teeth were chattering as he couldn't even _picture_ what Sasuke would do or think if he reached their house first and realized Naruto wasn't there.

"Hey! Think of this! Maybe he's got another visit to make that you don't know about!"

Naruto didn't know the likelihood of that, but it was the attempt that counted. He felt his body physically relax a bit.

"And there are _plenty_ of excuses in the book for you to be out at this time! Craving a midnight stroll, a midnight snack, a midniiiiiiight something that couldn't be found in your home! Whatever!"

He was right. Naruto could explain himself. And even if Sasuke demanded to know where he was, how much would he _care_ to know? Naruto's not in so much trouble he's not.

He went to smile at Kurama for cheering him up but then he remembered that Kurama was actually here driving him home at this early hour and he had no way to explain his presence.

Naruto's fear shot right back up to top level. Because is he ready _now_ to confess to his affair? He was ready before but that was before and this is now and this is unexpected in that he didn't plan for Sasuke to find out this way. He didn't plan for what he would do if Sasuke found out this way. Beg? Cry? Run off? Die? He doesn't even know if he can even admit it's Kurama or no, he _never_ planned on admitting it was Kurama who he cheated with. Because what will that do them and their businesses? Would Sasuke even care? Or can he care since Kurama has suspected dirt on him? But AH! That only makes Naruto wonder if he can confess anything before he finds out what Sasuke's doing. The fragile trust between them already allowed him this limited freedom (being able to stalk his husband) and if broken, what if he never finds out what Sasuke's up to?

Because Naruto's decided whether he confesses or not, he'll continue the affair.

But...They were in his neighborhood.

"That took longer than I had hoped," Kurama said lowly. "Brace yourself for if Sasuke's home."

Naruto gulped. Try as he might he couldn't brace himself. As Kurama's car crept along the long road to the darkest end of the street, Naruto thought of all the unanswered questions in his mind.

And he hoped, he dearly, dearly hoped, that he would be able to answer them all someday.

* * *

><p>And finished with all of this!<p>

Told ya it was going to be soap operaish. Hope everyone can understand Naruto for making a decision and then regretting it a day later haha. In my defense, this is the fastest I've had Naruto and Kurama fall in love in any of my stories! There is classic Kurama denial tho. And Naruto's on the tipping point. Physically and emotionally he's about ready, but mentally he still can't let go yet. Not while things are so unresolved.

Also shout out to Seas.

Yeaaaaaaaaaah that scene. I figured I would take baby steps into the world of writing smut. It's weird because it's not like it's an embarrassing topic to write about, but it's like...you have to get it right you know? Anyways if it helps anyone to know, I wrote that scene while drunk :D.

Finally, I ended on a cliff hanger here and there's much more to come! I actually think I'll be able to wrap this story up soon if we're this far already. In fact I was tempted at one point to make the climax next chapter! But I have tons more planned so brace yourselves!

And that's it. What's going to be updated next? Fuck if I know. We'll see!

Please let me know what you think :D! And happy holidays to all!


End file.
